Trastornos
by KANIZA
Summary: [[ HORO&REN ]] Porque siempre hay alguien que esta dispuesto a dar todo por ESA otra persona, por el ser amado. FIC COMPLETO
1. Lo que siento

**TRASTORNOS**

**Notas del Autor**

Universo Alterno. Los personajes empiezan con la edad de 15 años. Es un HOROxREN ¿Ok? Este es el prologo, así que les pido un poco de paciencia, ya después verán que se pondrá mejor.

Para que puedan entender este prologo les diré de ante mano que Ren sufre de bulimia, ¿de acuerdo, ¡Vamos, léanlo!

Gracias por leer el principio de esta historia.

**------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 1: Lo que siento**

**------------------------------------**

Era un día muy lluvioso, el día estaba nublado. Muy poca era la gente iba y venía, autos a toda velocidad corrían por las calles de aquella ciudad, mojando todo lo que estaba a su paso.

En una casa con una apariencia muy hogareña, se puede ver como sale un chico aproximadamente de 15 años, llevaba un jersey negro, pantalón de mezclilla azul, tenis blancos...

En su rostro se podía ver una gran melancolía al mismo tiempo que tenía la mirada perdida... Como sino estuviera pensando en nada y no sintiera nada.

Así camino varias cuadras, reflexionando y mirando a cada chico que pasaba analizaba la complexión de cada uno que veía para después solo sonreír para si mismo con vergüenza e impotencia, por fin llego aun parque, en cuál solo se veía como los columpios se mecían.

El chico se sentó en una banca sin importarle mojar sus pantalones, después de todo, ya estaba completamente empapado, saco una agenda y empezó a escribir lo que sentía ya que sabía que no podía expresarlo abiertamente

_¿Por qué no puedo ser como los demás? Llevar una vida tranquila, sin importarme nada, desearía aceptarme tal y como soy pero simplemente... no me gusto, nunca me ha gustado mi apariencia aunque los demás digan lo contrario o que les gustaría tener mi complexión... solo mienten... por que son hipócritas._

_A veces desearía no estar aparentando que disfruto de lo que mas me da asco, me gustaría ver a mis padres a los ojos sin vergüenza, por que se que los he estado engañando y he defraudado su confianza junto con la promesa que siempre les hago antes de salir de casa o cuando me voy de vacaciones con algún primo o algo así "Me voy a cuidar", aunque por dentro siento todo lo contrario por que se que es cuando más daño me hago... _

_No me importa si ese es el precio que tengo que pagar, por que para obtener algo deseado hay que dejar aun lado ciertas cosas, cuando sonríen al ver lo que aparentemente les prometo siento un nudo en la garganta que debo hacer que quede ahí, no quiero ocasionarles problemas, yo se que sentirían culpables o algo así de lo que hago, también desearía tener confianza en mi mismo, sentirme orgulloso de mi, sentir que valgo tanto o más que las personas que me rodean... _

_A veces me siento frustrado con mi propia familia o a las personas que más quiero ya que ellos no se preocupan su apariencia, si supieran las maravillas que pueden hacer estando con una apariencia... tan agradable... _

_Solo las personas que son así, son felices siempre tienen lo que quieren, nunca se sienten mal, nunca tienen problemas y todos se admiran de ellos ¿Por qué? Es algo que hasta la fecha me sigo preguntando… a veces creo tener la respuesta a tan difícil pregunta. _

_Hay días en los que me siento bien, feliz y un poquito orgulloso de cualquier tontería que hago... Aunque al verme y después ver a otra persona, me agobio, me sofoco en ver tanta... ¿perfección...? Otra pregunta que me es difícil de descifrar es... ¿Por qué siempre estoy solo y por qué la gente es tan hipócrita? Eso nunca lo voy a comprender, todos son hipócritas y mentirosos, me hacen sentir mal cuando dicen "Me encanta como te ves" "A ti siempre se te ve todo bien"... Eso siempre es muy agobiante... me causa repulsión... no pueden ser más… ¿realistas? O más francos_

Sin afán de interés, arranco la hoja y la tiro.

Llego una mujer con una sombrilla, le sonrío de manera divertida al joven, este solo se levanta y le devuelve la sonrisa, ella lo invita a comer y este acepta con gusto aunque por dentro solo se le ocurren 2 palabras "delicia" y "asco"

_Continuara…_

¡Sigan leyendo!

**Grazzie x yomu**


	2. Invitación

**TRASTORNOS**

**Notas del Autor**

Universo Alterno. Es una historia exclusiva de la pareja HoroxRen. En este capítulo se mostrara la verdadera trama un poco más leve puesto que había recibido una quejilla, pero descuiden, que el siguiente capítulo ya esta mejor.

Ojala este capitulo no los desanime. Después de este episodio, empieza lo bueno del fic. Por regla de la página, no puedo responder review's.

Arigatougozaimazu x sus RR

**-------------------------------**

**Capitulo 2: Invitación**

**-------------------------------**

Ya era de noche, la calles estaban solitarias, solo se veía autos pasar. En la residencia de los Tao se podía apreciar como llegaban el más pequeño de ello junto con su madre

Ambos pasaron por la sala donde se encontraba Tao Jun junto con su abuelo. Ella leía recostaba sobre el sillón viendo la televisión, mientras que el hombre ya de tercera edad, estaba leyendo tranquilamente.

-Buenas noches, lamento llegar tarde pero tuvimos un inconveniente, ¿no es así, Ren?-Empezó Rao al tiempo que se acomodaba el cabello-¿Alguien me llamo del trabajo?

-No-Espeto indiferente Jun-Pero a Ren si, de hecho, te llamaron varias veces

-Mmm déjame adivinar-Empezó sarcástico-Seguramente era Horokeu ¿no?

-Si-Prosiguió Jun-¡Ahh! Dijo que le hablaras en cuanto llegaras, que era importante

-Vale, le hablare después de bañarme

Subió a su alcoba algo irritado ¿Por qué lo molestaba tanto ese chico? Entro a su habitación, preparo su ropa, sin mucho afán de verse, se quito su camisa y contemplo su cuerpo en el espejo. No le gustaba nada. Poso de perfil y peor se sintió. Aunque en verdad estaba hecho un hueso, se sentía completamente a punto de estallar.

Fue al baño, abrió la regadera para después pasar al escusado, se introdujo el dedo y provoco que devolviera todo, siguió así durante unos minutos hasta que ya no pudo más. Se limpio y por fin se dio su respectiva ducha

Una vez pasada la hora, Ren se encontraba placidamente recostado leyendo sin mucho interés. Tocaron la puerta pero se hizo el sordo, volvieron a tocar e hizo caso omiso. Por fin se abrió la puerta dejando ver a su hermana

-¿Qué quieres?

Ella se limito a sonreírle

-Te llama Usui Horokeu

Le dio el teléfono y salio tranquilamente, ignorando por completo el mal humor de su hermano

**Nota:** La letra manuscrita será lo que este del otro lado de la línea, osease, es Horokeu ¿vale?

- ¿Ahora qué quieres Horo?

_- Hola menso, ¿A donde fuiste? Te estuve hablando toda la tarde _

- No soy ningún menso, aparte ¿Qué te importa a donde haya ido? Escucha, no tengo mucho tiempo, así que dime que quieres

_-Ehh, ay ¿Cómo te lo digo sin que te enojes?_

-Me estas quitando el tiempo, sino me dices te cuelgo

_- ¿Recuerdas que estoy en el equipo de fútbol de la escuela?_

- Mmm, sí ¿Qué no se supone que te habían sacado por faltar?

-_No me sacaron, solo me quitaron el puesto de capitán. Al grano, mañana jugaremos y quiero ver si puedes ir a verme_

-No te prometo nada…

_- ¡Bah! Siempre me dices lo mismo, Ren. Por tu culpa no me concentro cuando me dices eso_

- ¿Y yo que tengo que ver en tu estúpida concentración?

_- Como siempre me dices que vas a ir y no te presenta, luego me quedo pensando si te paso algo_

- Para lo que te debe de importar lo que me pase. No soy nada especial ¿eh, Horo?

_- Ay Ren, si supieras_

-¿Saber que?

_-Algún te lo diré, en fin… ¿y si iras, verdad? Es más, pasare por ti para asegurarlo ¿te parece?_

- Como quieras… bueno ahora si te dejo

_- ¿Por qué, Ren? Hablemos más_

-Porque quiero y porque ya me aburriste ¿entiendes?

En la casa de los Usui se podía apreciar como en la sala estaba un chico peliazul con los ojos muy abiertos de tal cosa que le había hecho el chino y aunque no era nada nueva esa reacción por parte del ojidorado… le dolió.

-Mierda, me colgó de nuevo-Se dijo así mismo-Mmm, ¿le marco de nuevo?

De la nada llego su hermana quien lo miraba con ambas cejas arqueadas. Él la miro con cierta vergüenza, ella sabía todas las respuestas que siempre le daba el Tao, a decir verdad, a Pilika se le hacía raro el comportamiento de ambos pero nunca decía nada

-Jeje ¿te colgó, no?-Pesadamente asintió el ojinegro-¿Por lo menos ira al partido o te dejara de nuevo plantado?

-No, esta vez para asegurarme de que ira me dijo que podía pasar por él-Exclamo con ilusión-¿A que es genial?

-Con que no faltes mañana toda estará bien porque de lo contrario te sacan del equipo y no creo que te guste para nada eso

- Vamos Pili, sabes que esta vez si asistirá así que solo será cuestión de que haga una gran jugada en el partido para que el entrenador me de nuevamente mi lugar de capitán. Todo será nuevamente normal

Volviendo a la residencia de los Tao, se encontraba Ren junto a su abuelo, ambos en un incomodo silencio. El ojidorado leía con expresión fría pero demacrada. Su abuelo lo miraba por encima de su hombro. Definitivamente el aspecto que lucia su nieto no se veía nada bien. Piel amarillenta, ojeras levemente notorias, mirada pesada y cansada, su cuerpo ahora era más esbelto de lo normal.

-Ren, ¿te sientes bien?-El peliviolaceo lo miro de reojo-No te ves muy bien

-Quizás pille un resfriado cuando salí, pero de ahí no pasa-Sin saber porque, se dio cuenta que su abuelo lo miraba a modo divertido-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Por qué te cae mal Horokeu? No se ve que sea un mal muchacho-Ren suspiro irritado-¿Por qué lo tratas mal?

-Porque todo el día me esta molestando, no hay momento en que me deje solo, siempre quiere saber que me pasa. Por eso me cae mal

- Mmm, a mi me parece que te estima demasiado ¿Nee, Ren?

-No lo creo, aparte, lo que más me molesta es que me haga promoción con su familia, todos saben de mí

-¿Como sabes eso?-Inquirió su abuelo

- Su hermana me lo dijo

- Quizá es por que te admira, ¿no te parece? No me digas que eso te incomoda

-Me gusta mi privacidad-Respondió rápidamente-Me retiro, buenas noches

-Hasta mañana, Ren

Una vez que llego a su habitación, abrió su guardarropa para buscar que se pondría en que dichoso partido del peliazul, no era que le importarse, pero era muy _especial_ cuando se trataba de su apariencia, si de por si no le gustaba su cuerpo y no podía hacer algo rápido para remediarlo, lo mejor era vestirse bien.

Su hermana toco a puerta, sin recibir respuesta alguna entro muy entusiasmada.

-¿Qué quieres, Jun?

-Solo te traigo el teléfono del hotel donde nos quedaremos, mmm, ¿seguro que no deseas ir?

-No, ya tengo planes para mañana-Ella lo miro apenada-Peor te deseo suerte en tu competencia de natación

-Vaya, viniendo de ti es como un privilegio-Comento burlona

-Aja

-Bueno, que descanses

Dicho esto se retiro de la habitación de su hermano en lo que este seguía viendo que se pondría para ir al dichoso partido de su _amigo_

_Continuara…_

¡Sigan leyendo!

**Grazzie x yomu**


	3. A pesar de todo

**TRASTORNOS**

**Notas del Autor**

Universo Alterno. Es un HoroxRen. La única advertencia que hago en este capítulo es que habrá rape, es uno muy leve, pero habrá.

Quizás este capítulo este un poco más largo que los anteriores, espero que no les incomode.

Arigatougozaimazu x sus RR

**---------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 3: A pesar de todo**

**---------------------------------------**

Ha pasado un año desde que Ren se fue de aquella ciudad donde había sido su tormento. Las cosas habían cambiado sin ni siquiera dar tiempo para notarlo y mejorarlo.

En la casa de la familia Usui, dado el aspecto lúgubre de ese día, la casa lucia cierto aspecto deprimente. Día nublado con tonalidades grisáceas por doquier. Tal ambiente hacia que el chico peliazul recordara aquel día en que perdió todas las cosas que fueron importantes para él.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, saco un pequeño cuaderno para escribir lo sucedido así lo sacaría todo y podría volver a sentirse supuestamente bien, aunque muy dentro de si, sabia que no.

_Parece como si todo hubiese sucedido ayer, recuerdo que esa mañana me levante muy temprano, me arregle y baje a desayunar, mis padres me vieron con cierto asombro, hasta dijeron que nunca me habían visto tan entusiasmado por un partido y más aún por las condiciones del clima, ni siquiera era por ello, estaba feliz por que iba a estar con Él, quizá no como yo quería o quisiera… ya no se… pero eso era lo que antes me importaba. _

_Me aliste y recuerdo que llame a un amigo para informarle que no me iría con el equipo a la cancha, que yo llegaría por mi cuenta, me despedí de mis padres ya que ellos también estarían ausentes toda la tarde, salí de casa y me dispuse a pasar por Ren. Cuando llegue note algo extraño, la puerta no estaba asegurada, estaba entreabierta. Sentí temor al pensar que algo había sucedido así que entre sin hacer ruido, subí y escuche algo que me llamaba la atención, alguien estaba llorando, corrí hasta un cuarto donde supuse, creo yo por intuición, era el cuarto de Ren. Empecé a buscarlo, pero no lo encontré por ningún lado me desespere demasiado y no se me ocurrió otra cosa que empezar a llamarlo, pero nada… _

_Seguí buscando recamara por recamara, hasta que pase por el baño, de ahí provenía aquel llanto, entre y ahí estaba Él, sentado en un rincón mientras se cubría así mismo con una manta… _

-Ren, ¿Qué paso, ¿Qué tienes?

-Déjame solo, lárgate

_Me pidió que me fuera varias veces entre llanto, pero lo ignore, me acerque un poco más para abrazarlo, él intento quitarme pero no lo deje, estaba preocupado por Él, no sabía que tenía o que le había pasado, entre tanto forcejeo, creo que se canso, después de todo siempre he sido más fuerte. Termino por dejarse abrazar, siguió llorando, no sabía que hacer o que decirle, no se por que lo hice pero le quite la manta con la que se estaba cubriendo, estaba sangrando de las muñecas, me quede muy sorprendido, no sabía que tan mal se sentía Ren, como para llegar a ello_

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Que me dejes solo, entiende

_Como pude lo lleve a su cuarto, tome una de sus prendas y se las amarre en las muñecas para tratar de parar la sangre, lo deje solo y fui corriendo a buscar algún teléfono o alguna dirección de su familia, pasaron varios minutos y no encontraba nada, regrese al cuarto donde lo deje, quizá él podría decirme algo, pero por más que le preguntaba, solo se seguía negando así mismo una y otra vez. Baje corriendo las escaleras, recuerdo que revise una mochila que estaba en la sala, ahí estaba el número de su hermana, la llame y le informe lo sucedido, ella me dio un teléfono de un hospital, de tan rápido que fue todo solo cuando acorde ya estábamos ahí. Eso si, todo el tiempo estuve esperándolo, llego su familia y me empezaron a cuestionar de lo sucedido, entre lágrimas les conté todo de lo que pude percatarme_

-Y cuando llegue, lo encontré así. Lo lamento.

-Lo único que podemos hacer es agradecértelo, llegaste justo a tiempo, gracias

_Fue todo lo que me dijo su abuelo, ya que ni su madre ni su hermana se encontraban muy bien, su padre trataba de ver si alguien le podía decir como seguía Ren, así que con su abuelo fue con él único que pude hablar. _

_Pasaron varias horas en las que estuve en la cafetería del hospital junto con Jun, he reconocer que le caigo bien tanto como a ella y a su abuelo. Lo raro fue que me empezó a contar gran parte de la vida de su hermano, por lo que me dijo, Ren cambio mucho desde los once años hasta hoy en día, no sabía que decir o que pensar, todo era tan… abrumador, después de contarme la vida de Len y un poco acerca de la suya nos quedamos en un silencio muy incomodo, casi mortal, empezó a llover y eso era lo único que me distraía, Jun me tomo de la mano y me mostró una linda sonrisa a pesar de lo que estaba sucediendo… todavía no se por que desde que me ofrecí a estar con ella para tranquilizarla, siempre me miro de una manera especial hasta cierto punto también con confianza_

-¿Por qué sigues tanto a mi hermano?

-Es mi amigo… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Eres la primera persona que le soporta todas sus groserías y malos tratos, no sabes como me gustaría que mi hermano te tratará de la misma forma en que tú lo haces con él

_Me soltó de la mano mientras que me seguía observando detalladamente pero eso no me importo mucho, tampoco entendí muy bien lo que me quiso decir con eso de que yo era el único que lo soportaba ¿acaso ella sabía algo que yo no?... _

_Creo que eso siempre será un gran misterio para mí, después de ese pequeño comentario le cambie el tema y empezamos a platicar de cualquier cosa, ambos teníamos que tranquilizarnos, pasaron las horas y sus padres le pidieron que regresara a casa a descansar un poco, yo, nuevamente, me ofrecí en acompañarla, la deje en su casa y no me fui de ahí hasta que por fin se quedo dormida, salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude, tome un taxi y regrese al hospital, en la entrada me encontré a la mamá de Jun, ella también se veía muy agotada así que iba de regreso a casa, quise acompañarla pero rechazo mi propuesta. Entre al hospital y estuve todo el tiempo afuera del cuarto donde se encontraba, me sentí muy mal por todo lo que había sucedido, pero sabía que debía mantenerme fuerte para poder apoyarlo en todo lo que estuviese a mi alcance, estaba a punto de echarme a llorar pero en ese momento llego el abuelo de Ren_

-Ya has hecho mucho por mi nieto, creo que deberías ir a descansar

-No gracias, quiero saber si se pondrá bien

-Se pondrá bien, confiemos en ello… no es por ser indiscreto pero… de casualidad ¿no ibas a llevar a mi nieto a un partido?

-¡El partido!… lo olvide por completo…

-Lo lamento… Ren me contó que esta era tu ultima oportunidad que te había brindado tu entrenador para seguir en el equipo, si quieres yo puedo hablar con él para que te den otra

-Mmm, creo que todavía puedo alcanzar al entrenador… gracias, peor yo hablare con él

-Pero esta lloviendo, no deberías ir, nuevamente te digo, yo te llevo muchacho

-No gracias, no se preocupe por mí, no esta muy lejos de aquí llegare rápido y veré si aun esta ahí mi entrenador y ya después regreso

-Gracias por todo

-No se preocupe, lo hago con gusto

_Salí corriendo del lugar, me fui por varias calles que daban un pequeño atajo, cruce una que otra carretera para hacer el camino más corto, recuerdo que por poco y me atropellaban, eso me paso unas tres veces, a pesar de que todos los vehículos me pitaban por la manera de cruzar yo seguí corriendo, por fin llegue a la cancha, ahí estaba todo el equipo subiéndose en la camioneta oficial, me acerque y trate de inventarle algo creíble a mi entrenador, pero no me creyó_

-Te dije que esta era tu última oportunidad y la desaprovechaste

-Pero es que tuve un contra tiempo y… lo siento

-Lo lamento mucho. Espero que con esto aprendas a ser más responsable

_La camioneta se fue del lugar. Yo me quede ahí viendo como se alejaban mientras que me empapaba. Todo el mundo se me venía encima, primero lo de Ren, después esto… eso ya era mucho para mi… nunca me había ido tan mal._

_Me deje caer y empecé a llora de coraje y tristeza, pasaron varios minutos; como pude me incorpore y con todo y la lluvia empecé a caminar por toda la cancha, pensé en varias cosas pero no llegue a nada. Salí del lugar muy desanimado, la gente me veía con cierto asombro, ya que iba aún con lágrimas en los ojos y mi uniforme completamente sucio por el lodo. Camine hasta llegar al hospital, pero ahora no me anime a entrar, simplemente me quede en la entrada. Me senté en las escaleras que estaba en frente de la entrada principal. La lluvia había parado. Espere a que mi ropa se secara un poco y después me quite un poco la tierra y el lodo y por fin entre, cuando llegue me volví a sentar en una silla que quedaba al lado del cuarto de Él. _

_En el pasillo solo pasaban enfermas, unas me preguntaban si me encontraba bien y yo simplemente las dejaba hablando solas, no quería hablar con nadie, solo quería saber como estaba Ren. Por suerte llego su papá quien creo se había enterado de la conversación que había tenido con el abuelo de Ren_

-Cumpliste tu promesa

-Sí, oh, ¿no le han dicho como esta Ren?

-Esta fuera de peligro, aunque todavía tienen que estar revisándolo y todo eso…

-Me alegro

-Disculpa, quería pedirte un favor en nombre de la familia

-Dígame, lo escucho, señor

-Lo que paso, me gustaría que quedara entre nosotros, sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿no?

-Si… descuide, yo no diré ni comentare nada

_Trate de sonreírle y fue correspondida mi sonrisa, después de que platicamos un tiempo ahí, me invito a la cafetería para que comiera algo a pesar de que lo rechace cordialmente, me insistió tanto que tuve que ir. Llegamos y me pidió lo primero que encontró, ambos simulábamos comer tranquilamente, pero era imposible, a él le costaba mostrarse tranquilo para conmigo y a mí… en verdad… yo no quería hacer nada que no fuese entrar a ver a Ren personalmente. En Tao me saco plática para ver como me había ido con mi entrenador, le conté lo sucedido y me miro con cierta vergüenza_

-Si quieres yo hablo con él y tu vuelves tranquilo, ¿te parece?

-No… ya no me importa

-¿Estas seguro?

-Completamente. Disculpe… yo quería ver si había la posibilidad para ver a Len…solo verlo…

-Claro

_Terminamos de comer y fuimos a hablar con un doctor para ver si me permitirían entrar, pero no me dejo ya que era muy chico o joven para entrar y que solo podían entrar sus familiares, con pena me volví a sentar fuera de su habitación, ahora ya no sabía que esperaba, Ren ya estaba fuera de peligro, su papá trato de solucionarme la vida, ¿para que me quede ahí? sentía que debía estar ahí. _

_Paso un tiempo, anocheció muy rápido para mí, para ese entonces la familia Tao se había reunido de nuevo para ver como seguía el más pequeño de ellos. Conversaron un buen tiempo en frente de mí, no puse atención a lo que decían, yo solo pensaba en como estaría Ren, en que estaba pensando al hacer eso, porque se quería hacer daño. _

_¿Por qué? Esa insignificante pregunta era la que me estaba atormentando, estaba tan agotado de todo, tan desanimado, no me importaba nada, no quería que me dijeran nada, no quería hablar con nadie, solo quería estar con Él, quería estar a su lado, quería sentirlo, mínimo verlo, pero nada… Hubiese dado lo que fuera para que Él no sufriera como lo estaba ahora, fui sacado de mis pensamientos por RaoTao, no supe que me pregunto que yo solo me levante y me aleje de ahí, cuando llegue a un rincón me senté e intente asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que llego Jun_

-Horokeu… no es por nada pero ya es muy tarde, ven conmigo, yo te llevo a tu casa

-¿Ren ya esta bien, verdad?

-Por supuesto que sí

_No se que cara puse que su afirmación me la dijo con ternura, me abrazo para tratar de animarme, se alejo de mí y me tomo del rostro con ambas manos_

-No te preocupes, ya veras como saldremos de está, ahora lo importante es que regreses a casa, nosotros te llevaremos, ha vuelto a llover y no queremos que te enfermes

-No gracias

-Déjanos ayudarte, tú hiciste mucho por nosotros hoy

-Gracias… pero aún así yo puedo solo

_Me fui de ahí, sentí la mirada de Jun. Salí del hospital y me fui caminando lentamente, no sabía que hora era, pero todo estaba cerrado supuse que sería alrededor de las 11, también supuse que mis padres estarían preocupados por mí, así que para tratar de hacer el camino un poco más corto me fui por lo que era un terreno en el que solo había muchos camiones de carga abandonados. Me sentí algo tonto al pasar por ahí ya que cuando era niño solía ir a jugar a ese lugar con unos amigos._

_Entre más avanzaba más desprotegido me sentía, solo había una luz que alumbraba ese enorme terreno y con los camiones en mal estado y con la poca luz que había me dio un poco de miedo. La lluvia empezó empeorar, ahora caía con más fuerza, el único poste de luz se apago y ahí fue cuando empecé a caminar un poco más rápido, pero mis piernas no me funcionaban había caminado y corrido mucho. Estaba completamente agotado. Tropecé y caí ensuciándome completamente, como pude me incorpore; de la nada vi la silueta de un hombre que de la nada saco una linterna y me la puso directo a mi rostro de tal manera que yo no lograra ver quién era, solo veía su vestimenta, pero su rostro no._

-Perdone, no sabía que era su terreno, pero es que venía de pasada

_Aun con su linterna en la misma posición para que yo no lograra ver su rostro me levanto con una mano. Yo me sentía muy cansado por todo lo que había echo en el día así que como pude me mantuve en pie, recuerdo que el apago su linterna y se me acerco, estaba invadiendo mi privacidad. Al principio trate de alejarme de él tratando de no parecer grosero, pero por más que le decía él se acercaba más y me empezó a toca. Le di un golpe y empecé a correr a todo lo que daban mis piernas. _

_Entre en un momento de pánico, no se veía casi nada, solo las siluetas de los camiones, seguí corriendo, sabía que tenía que salir de ese lugar, aquel hombre me seguía persiguiendo, yo iba corriendo y el también. Solo escuchaba que estaba algo agitado de estar persiguiéndome. Para mi mala suerte tropecé y fue ahí cuando él me alcanzo, me tomo por el cuello y con la otra mano de dio un golpe en el estomago, me senté del dolor, el seguía sin decir nada, me empezó a dar patadas para que quedara inmóvil y lo consiguió. Se acerco a mí y como pudo me llevo al interior de uno de los tantos camiones del lugar, me tiro sobre el asiento trasero. _

_Yo le dije que me dejara en paz, que no quería que me hiciera daño, él simplemente me volvió a golpear pero ahora de una manera más agresiva, quede inmóvil ya no podía ni hablar, él me giro quedando yo de espaldas, me bajo el uniforme junto con mi ropa interior, al principio solo se subió encima de mi y me beso todo lo que estaba a su alcance, yo trataba de moverme pero él era más fuerte que yo. Al notar que trataba de defenderme aún en mi estado, con una mano me tomo de ambas manos y con la otra se empezó a desabrochar el pantalón, yo ya sabía que estaba apunto de suceder, así que cerré los ojos con fuerza y apreté mis puños lo más fuerte que pude, fue cuando me penetro, cuando lo hizo sentí un vacío en mi interior y un dolor terrible, grite de dolor y este volvió a repetirlo varias veces. _

_Yo solo trataba de tragarme cada grito que quería soltar por el dolor que me causaba la manera en la que él me penetraba, trate de pensar en otra cosa, tratar de imaginar que no me estaba pasando nada, pero solo escuchaba como él sentía placer al estarme violando. Sentí coraje al no poder hacer nada, cuando se detuvo fue cuando estalle en llanto, me volvió a girar ahora yo quedaba boca arriba, trate de quitármelo de encima pero este me volvió a acostar y me sujeto aún con más fuerza mis manos, me empezó a besar cada rincón de mi cuerpo, yo ya me había dado por vencido, sabía que era inútil tratar de detenerlo, solo llore… de coraje, vergüenza, tristeza, frustración… eran tantos sentimientos encontrados que no supe por cual dejarme llevar, me sentía muy impotente, tan inútil, sentí que ya no valía nada, que lo había perdido todo. _

_Llego un momento en el que creo que perdí el sentido… ya no escuchaba nada, no sentía nada… era tanto mi dolor que me dejo vacío. Note como aquel hombre se puso a la altura de mi rostro, se acerco a mi oído, no se que dijo… no lo escuche… después bajo hasta mi miembro y empezó a hacerme sexo oral, en lo que él se aprovechaba de mi mal estar, yo solo seguía llorando, me había traicionado a mi mismo, al pensar en esto de golpe regrese a lo que estaba viviendo, aquel hombre se detuvo y se volvió a poner a mi altura, trato de besarme en los labios pero yo lo rechace, me empezó a golpear nuevamente esta vez no supe el por que, de la nada se detuvo en seco, se sentó y se cambio rápidamente, yo trate de ver su rostro pero todo estaba tan oscuro que no pude ver nada, él se giro y volvió a prender su linterna de tal manera que yo no lograse ver, bajo del camión y me dejo solo. _

_Desde donde yo estaba mire como se apago la luz y supuse que ya se había ido. Me incorpore y con la poca fuerza que tenía me cambie, me senté en aquel sillón, me quede mirando la noche, mientras lloraba por todo lo sucedido, yo había tenido la culpa de lo ocurrido. Si tan solo hubiese accedido a lo que me propuso la familia de Ren nada de esto me hubiese pasado, ahora había echado todo a perder. _

_Estaba abrumado de todo, me sentía sofocado, me recosté y descanse un poco para recuperar fuerza, desgraciadamente amaneció muy rápido. Pensé en una buena excusa para poder llegar a casa sin regaño alguno, después paso un tiempo y salí de aquel camión, vi que había un gran charco de agua y me refleje en el, mire mi rostro y note que a pesar de no tener ninguna inflamación en el rostro, mi mirada ya no era la misma, no se que paso pero no me sentía igual, así que salí de aquel terrible lugar._

_Al llegar a mi casa, mis padres estaban muy preocupados y molestos, mi madre subió a la recamara y me dejo con papá en la sala_

-¿Se puede saber donde te habías metido?

-Perdón… no era mi intención preocuparlos

-Te hice una pregunta

-Lo se… pero de camino de la cancha hasta aquí… me… me… me perdí… perdí todo

-¿A que te refieres con que perdiste todo?

-Solo te pido una disculpa, no supe que fue lo que paso… pero estoy bien

-Hijo, ¿por que quieres llorar, ¿Te paso algo? Dímelo

-No, no me paso nada, solo que ayer tuve mucho miedo al no saber en lo que me metí… eso es todo…

-Mmm… esta bien… Pero quiero que sepas que aún así no vamos a dejar pasar esto, nos preocupamos demasiado y ocasionaste muchos problemas

-Estoy conciente de ello

_Después de que mi papá hablo conmigo, me sentí muy mal, perdí todo lo que era importante para mí, la confianza de mis padres, la de mi hermana, la mía… defraude a todos… hice sentir mal a todas las personas que amo. _

_Me bañe y cambie, estaba muy adolorido. Me encerré en mi cuarto y me puse a pensar todo el resto del día, mi hermana me llevo el desayuno, comida y cena a mi cuarto, cuando mis padres se fueron, salí por la ventana de mi cuarto para no percatar a mi hermana de mi ausencia. _

_Fui al hospital y por fin me dejaron ver a Ren, entre a su cuarto y me miraba con odio, era la primera vez que lo hacía, me acerque un poco y lo mire confundido_

-Se puede saber ¿por qué no me dejaste solo cuando me encontraste en mi casa?

-Como querías que te dejara solo, estabas muy mal y yo solo quise ayudarte

-Yo no quería seguir aquí, por eso lo hice y ahora no sabes cuantos problemas me has metido con mi familia

-Ren… yo…

-Aléjate de mí… no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar ni que me busques

-Pero yo solo quería lo mejor para ti, ¿como puedes decirme eso?

-Porque me has hecho mucho daño, nunca pensé que me fueras a traicionar, me defraudaste, te odio

_Después de decirme esto me sentí peor, salí del lugar y regrese a mi casa, me encerré en mi cuarto, desde ese momento ya no quise que nadie se preocupara por mí, que nadie pensara en mí, ya no quería lastimar a nadie… solo quería que me dejaran en paz… ya no me importaba nada_

Después de escribir esto, el Usui cerró el cuaderno, bajo a lo que era la sala de estudio de su casa, encendió la chimenea y arranco las hojas para después lanzarlas al fuego. Sintió mucho coraje y termino por aventar todo el cuaderno al fuego.

Tranquilamente entro su hermana, se sentó al lado de su hermano sin mirarlo. Ella observaba fijamente el fuego.

-¿Qué hiciste?

- Solo quemo mi pasado

-¿Por que, ¿Qué ganas con eso?

-Olvidar… y… olvidar…-Y agrego al ver la expresión de preocupación de Pilika-No lo entenderías

-¿Y por que en vez de quemar tu pasado, por que mejor no tomas lo mejor de ello y tratas de mejorarlo?... tal vez yo te pueda ayudar si te cuesta trabajo

-Ya nadie me puede ayudar, nadie puede cambiar el pasado

-¿Estas bien?

-Claro. Hoy estas de paranoica ¿eh? -Le dijo divertido para no hacer ameno el asunto

_Continuara…_

¡Sigan leyendo!

**Grazzie x yomu**


	4. Similitudes

**TRASTORNOS**

**Notas del Autor**

Seguimos con los POV's así que ahora el que empieza será Usui Horokeu y de ahí consecutivamente se dividirá entre la pareja ¿de acuerdo?

Arigatougozaimazu x sus RR

**---------------------------------**

**Capítulo 4: Similitudes**

**---------------------------------**

Al parecer mi hermana ya se va de aquí. Me deja solo pensando en todo lo pasado, creo que no debí decirle nada. Me incorporo y miro por la ventana, me alegra saber que el clima ya mejoro, por lo menos podré estar tranquilamente en casa

-Hermano, iré al centro comercial-Empezó a decirle con una sonrisa-Ahí donde está fuente que tanto te gusta ¿vienes?-El peliazul asintió de manera afirmativa mientras se incorporaba-Te espero en la puerta

A veces pienso que debo empezar a superar lo que me paso. Estoy dejando pasar muchas cosas, no estoy aprovechando mi adolescencia al máximo, casi nunca salgo y si lo hago es acompañado o algo así.

Últimamente me he puesto a pensar en mis amigos. Ellos se enojan mucho conmigo porque nunca quiero estar con ellos, pero si supieran que en ocasiones me dan miedo… me cohíben… ¿Por qué? Por que son hombres, y como todo, juegan a veces entre ellos a cosas que… no sé… no me gusta… y todo por lo que paso hace un año

---------

Ya es algo tarde para mi gusto. Me duele regresar a esta ciudad. Recuerdo muchas cosas por que todo mi tormento empezó aquí. Solo espero que nadie se acuerde de mí, en especial ese Usui. A veces me pregunto que habrá sido de su vida, pero cuando lo recuerdo me pongo a pensar en todo lo que le hice y claro, en lo que él me hizo

-Ren, iré al centro comercial, ahí donde está una fuente ¿vienes o te quedas?-Decía su madre mientras lo veía de manera discreta detrás de la puerta-Regresando puedes seguir desempacando, anda, quiero ver esa fuente que dicen que es muy hermosa

Llegamos a ese dichoso lugar y para ser sincero no quiero que nadie me vea, si quiero empezar de nuevo quiero hacerlo solo, es mejor estar solo… así nadie te hace daño

-¿Me acompañas o quieres ir a darte una vuelta por el lugar?-Pregunto Rao Tao mientras le sonreía

Él sabía de antemano que lo que ella menos quería era dejarlo solo, pero de lo contrario sabía que así su hijo no recuperaría nada

-¿Entonces?-

Solo le puso la mano indicándole que le diera dinero y que se iría a _dar una vuelta_

-Nos vemos dentro de una hora-Dicho esto se retiro del lugar

Detesto que me trate así, no me gusta que crea que soy un tonto o incluso hasta imbécil. Todo por culpa del Usui, maldigo la hora en que le hable. Todos me cuidan, me presionan, me sobreprotegen, lo que ellos no entienden es que eso me hace daño porque no me dejan encontrarme a mí mismo, como persona, como hombre y como humano. Todos piensan que es lo mismo, pero no tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra… lo que es ser un ignorante inhumano… ¿Por qué no me entienden?

--------------

-Nos vemos dentro de una hora hermano-Le decía la peliazul mientras se iba en dirección hasta donde estaban sus amigas

Me he quedado solo y debo reconocerlo me da pavor, hace mucho que no venia solo, recuerdo que la ultima vez que vine aquí fue con Ren. Recuerdo que lo había obligado a venir… supongo que se la paso bien, aunque me mostrará lo contrario, ahora creo que he madurado aunque sea un poco, y lo he analizado, y yo mismo lo aleje con mi inmadurez, de tanto obligarlo a estar conmigo, de todo, yo siempre lo quise tener a la fuerza… ahora entiendo por que me odia.

El Usui llego al centro del lugar y ahí habían unas bancas y una bella fuente, donde por lo regular habían varias parejas y uno que otro niño jugando, el peliazul se sentó cerca de ahí y miro con curiosidad el agua de la fuente

Recuerdo que a Ren le gustaba mucho venir a este lugar, lástima que siempre venía conmigo y no solo como él me lo dijo una vez…

No se por que pude aguantar tanto tiempo sus rechazos, burlas y carácter, a pesar de sus desprecios nunca llegue a sentirme mal. Siempre que me hacía eso sentía que aún me quedaba una esperanza para seguir luchando por él, eso siempre me motivaba a seguir adelante aunque claro, cuando pensaba estar entre las nubes… ahora simplemente estoy en suelo, con la suciedad de todo y de todos

Se sentó de tal manera que todavía pudiera ver el agua, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, unas cayeron en la fuente y otras fueron retiradas por él mismo

--------------------

Del otro lado de la fuente se ve como pasaba el Tao mirando aparador por aparador, de vez en cuando se detenía en uno pero como siempre, se iba sin nada en las manos.

Llego a unas bancas que quedaban cerca de la fuente y se sentó a ver a la gente, siempre le gustaba hacer eso y como era de imaginarse su mirada llego hasta la fuente, al verla recordó que ahí fue donde conoció al Usui cuando eran niños, aunque este nunca se lo dijo

**Flash Back**

Se ve como un pequeño niño iba corriendo hacia la fuente con un pequeño barco de madera, al parecer hecho a mano y pintado a mano, detrás del niño iba una jovencita peliverde

-¡Ren! ¡Espérame!

El niño llego hasta la fuente, había un poco de agua en el suelo, así que este resbalo y callo en un escalón, por accidente soltó su barco y este callo en el agua

-Mira lo que has hecho, ahora lo has echado perder, se le corrió la pintura y se raspo la madera

El Tao se incorporo con dificultad y contemplo en la fuente el barco de madera y, efectivamente, toda la pintura se había corrido y el barco estaba dañado

-¡Sácalo! ¿Qué esperas?-Le ordeno su hermana

En vez de ello se puso a llorar. Llego un guardia quien, muy molesto por ensuciar el agua de la fuente, tiro el barco en un bote

-¡Ya no llores!-Pero seguía llorando-¡Te has raspado, no es nada grave, así ya vamonos!-

La jovencita tomo de la mano al niño y justo cuando se giraron para retirarse vieron como un niño de cabello completamente azul, saco el barco del bote de basura y se lo llevo con él

-Hasta ladrones hay en este lugar-Fue lo único que dijo la peliverde antes llevarse a su hermano a jaloneos

-¡Volveré por él!

Fue lo uno que dijo el pequeño Tao antes de salir del lugar a lo que recibió por respuesta un Te_ lo devolveré, solo vuelve aquí_, y así fue. Iba todos los días, a la misma y en el mismo lugar para ver si aquel niño peliazul regresaba con su pequeño barco que un día le había regalado su abuelo

-Ya es hora de irme-Le dijo el Tao con melancolía a su abuelo. Este lo tomo de su manita y cuando ya estaba a punto de irse

-¡Espera! ¡Aquí está tu barco!

El pequeño Tao se giro y vio con alegría como venía corriendo el niño peliazul con una cajita roja, al reunirse ambos niños, el peliazul le entrego la caja con una débil sonrisa por el cansancio de haber corrido tanto tan solo para devolvérselo

-Abre la caja-Dijo con una sonrisa el ojinegro

Miro al peliazul algo confundido, pero obedeció. Al abrirlo, se encontró con su barco perfectamente pintado a mano y también vuelto a tallar, parecía como si estuviese completamente renovado, a lo cual el Tao sonrió con satisfacción mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de la felicidad y un rubor de la nada cubrió por completo sus mejillas

-Muchas gracias

Fue lo único que alcanzo a articular. No podía expresar mejores palabras, estaba realmente feliz, ante esto llego su abuelo quién muy amablemente le sonrió y pregunto por su nombre

-Horokeu Usui-Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

Tenía aspecto de ser un chico muy travieso y juguetón había pensado el Tao para sus adentros, y así era, después de presentarse, menciono que se había escapado de su casa solo para devolverlo así que rápidamente se fue corriendo mientras hacía ademán con una mano de despedirse

-Cuídalo mucho Ren, no fue fácil dejarlo así, pero me divertí mucho y por cierto, gracias a ti

Fue lo único que dijo antes de volverlo a ver unos años después

-¿Cómo supo tu nombre?-Pregunto su abuelo algo sorprendido, a lo cual el pequeño Tao mostró un semblante de no tener la más mínima idea aún con los llenos le lágrimas por aquel bello detalle por parte del desde entonces conocido Horokeu Usui

**End Flash Back**

Ese Horo… nunca supo que nos conocimos desde niños… es extraño pero ahora que he vuelto a recordar eso me doy cuenta que siempre mi vida pasada estuvo ligada a él de cierta forma, me pregunto si seguirá viviendo en está ciudad

-------------------

El Usui miro el agua por unos instantes suspirando con tranquilidad. Sin saber porque miro hacia un pequeño stand donde vendían helados. Eso le recordaba la primera y última vez que Ren lo había defendido

Que gracioso, en ese lugar el Tao discutió con la hija del dueño… me defendió, quizás no fue la gran cosa pero nunca antes lo había echo antes me ilusionaba mucho el imaginar que me quería, aunque fuese un poquito

**Flash Back**

-Escucha Horo, no quiero un estúpido helado, así que no pierdas tu tiempo

Decía el Tao mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba con asco el lugar que el peliazul le señalaba con ansiedad

-Espérame aquí-Dijo el Usui y se retiro, dejando al chino solo sentado en la fuente

Por fin llego y pidió dos helados, pago y justo cuando iba de regreso con el Tao se fijo que no le dieron el cambio completo, así que regreso al lugar y dijo con una leve sonrisa en el rostro----

-Disculpe, no me dio bien el cambio-La chica del lugar empezó a hacer cuentas y dijo que él era el que estaba mal

-Pero es que, mire, no me dio todo el cambio, haga la cuenta de nuevo-En lo que el Usui discutía, el chino veía toda la escenita, así que fue al lugar

-¿Qué paso?"-Pregunto el ojidorado con cierta voz de molestia

Tomo del brazo al Tao y se lo llevo del lugar para después decir con cierta vergüenza

-Ahh… es que no me dieron bien el cambio y ella dice que sí, pero ya no tiene importancia, así que…-En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Len ya estaba discutiendo con la chica-¡Ren! Ya no tiene importancia-Pero al parecer el Tao no lo escuchaba

Llego al establecimiento dándole un fuerte golpe a la caja registradora

-Sino sabe manejar su negocio no es mi problema, pero quiero el dinero de mi amigo de vuelta… ¡AHORA!-El Usui solo se quedo callado, observando al Tao

-Él que no sabe nada de nada es su amigo, así que por favor retírense de aquí y no vuelva

El Tao ya todo molesto todo la caja, de un golpe la abrió y saco el dinero que había pagado el Usui

-¿Qué demonios hace?-Ahora si el Usui se acerco al Tao, este le quito ambos helados de las manos, para después embarrarlos en todo el lugar

-Quédese con sus porquerías y espero que para la próxima no se meta conmigo o con mi amigo

-Esto es el colmo, llamaré a un guardia

-Pues llame a quien quiera, ese es muy su problema-Dicho esto tomo de la mano al Usui y se lo llevo del lugar, una vez estando fuera le entrego su dinero

-Toma y que sea la última vez que vas a ese lugar ¿entendido?

-Gracias-Respondió el Usui con un leve rubor en las mejillas, a lo que el Tao simplemente miro hacia otro lado y nunca supo la expresión facial que hizo

**End Flash Back**

Que tonto fui, quizás lo hizo por lástima o algo así, aunque fue bonito pensar que yo le importé, me arrepiento de nunca haberle preguntado por que dijo que yo era su 'amigo' si siempre me negaba delante de todos, una vez lloré por ello y creo que nunca se enteró, pero de todas formas no tenía caso… nunca le he importado a nadie y si antes no lo valía, ahora menos, a pesar de todo me gustaría volver a verlo

---------------

Me pregunto que habrá sido de la vida de Horo desde la última ves que lo vi, y también me pregunto que pensará ahora de mí, de todo lo que pasamos y de todo lo el mal que le hice, supongo que ahora también me ha de odiar y no es para menos, soy la peor persona del mundo y también se que quizás no tengo un aspecto agradable y mucho menos el carácter, pero poco a poco trato de buscarme, tardaré en encontrarme, eso lo se… y no tengo a alguien que me guié… estoy solo… si tan solo lo hubiese valorado al Usui tendría un apoyo incondicional… lo que daría por volverlo a ver

-----------

Ambos chicos se acercaron más a la fuente. El Tao camino hasta la fuente y observo como el agua caía. El efecto que daba con el reflejo del sol, era un bello arco iris, sin saber porque el Tao miro hacia el frente y pudo ver a un chico de cabello azul que también veía el efecto de la fuente. Lo miro con interés, lo analizo un poco y la idea que se vino a la mente era que quizás ese era Horokeu Usui. La única que persona que tan solo por ese día quería ver, así que no dejo de mirarlo, del otro lado de la fuente Horo miraba el arco iris, en eso sintió una mirada que le resultaba familiar, miro de donde provenía, miro hacía el frente.

Vio a un chico de ojos color dorado, de cabello algo alborotado, por un instante pensó que era Ren Tao. Parpadeo un poco para ver mejor y llego a esa conclusión. Ambos se miraron, el agua que caía de l fuente empezó a caer más rápido; por consecuencia se empezaba a ver borroso lo que se veía a través de ella. Ambos empezaron a dudar acerca de su conclusión que anhelaban creer y se preguntaron para sus adentros

_¿Podría ser posible que sea Él? Después de todo este tiempo…_

El Tao trato de ser más observador. Sintió una presión en el pecho, como un presentimiento, y poco a poco empezó a dudar, nunca había sido seguro de sí mismo y esa vez no sería la excepción, por otro el otro lado el Usui también empezó a dudar de lo que estaba viendo, en todo caso que fuese cierto lo que pensaba ¿qué podría hacer? Ren le había dicho que lo odiaba, ambos a pesar de las dudas que empezaban a surgir en su mente, pensaban en pronunciar el nombre del otro, lo analizaron pero lo único que pensaron fue

_No… no es él…_

Ambos se dieron la vuelta y se retiraron del lugar, después de todos, ambos pensaban que no tenían nada de que hablar, aunque en verdad fuese todo lo contrario y todo por no confiar en si mismos perdieron la oportunidad de verse, ya que se día, después de un largo, frío y amargo año, ese había sido el ÚNICO día en que ambos sintieron al necesidad de verse

_Continuara…_

¡Sigan leyendo!

**Grazzie x yomu**


	5. Diferencias

**TRASTORNOS**

**Notas del Autor**

Pues en este capítulo trate de enfatizar más como es cada personaje en sus momentos de _soledad_ o algo así, ¿me explico? Y como seguimos con los POV's les advierto que ahora el que empieza es Tao Ren.

Aparecen los demás personajes de aquí en adelante.

Arigatougozaimazu x sus RR

**---------------------------**

**Capítulo 5: Diferencias**

**---------------------------**

Ya era otro día en mi _grandiosa vida_. Mi hermana fue a recogerme después de mi cita con el psiquiatra, es algo extraño, pero cada vez que salgo de ahí me siento muy bien; obviamente necesito ayuda. El primer mes nunca le dije nada, de hecho solo nos la pasábamos en silencio; yo molesto y él anotando mis actitudes

-¿Cómo te fue?-Me pregunto mi hermana con una linda sonrisa muy característica de ella, le conté un poco de lo que hable con mi doctor y me miro algo sorprendida-Me alegro mucho por ti-Me dijo tratando de quitar esa expresión en el rostro

Llegamos a casa y ahí mi madre quiso hablar conmigo, en verdad no se que a que venía pero tenía que escucharla

-Ren… ¿estas seguro de que quieres estudiar aquí?-Asentí afirmativamente, aunque prefería irme de ahí-Respetare tu decisión, si necesitas algo puedes regresar a la casa

Pasamos la tarde en familia, pero para mi todo parecía un completo espectáculo. Todas las miradas se me venían encima cada vez que me descuidaba; era como si pensasen que no podía cuidarme yo solo, como si fuese hacer algo mal. De repente mi padre intercambio miradas con mi abuelo y este dijo en un tono entre amable y nostálgico

-¿Aún tienes antidepresivos?-Deje de comer, lo mire seriamente-¿Y bien?-Yo mostré una leve sonrisa y dije-

-Descuiden, el psiquiatra me dijo que ya me iba a reducir la dosis, así que con los que tengo hasta me sobra

Todos cambiaron a un semblante alegre; definitivamente eso era lo que querían escuchar

-Sino es alguna molestia, me gustaría ir a ver las instalaciones del colegio donde estaré

-Ohhh claro, deja cancelo unas citas que tengo para mañana y yo te llevo-Propuso jovialmente mi hermana, pero por supuesto que ya estaba harto de eso

-Solo-Agregue. Todos me miraron confundidos-Quiero ir solo…-Repetí nuevamente, pero esta vez ya algo irritado por la sobreprotección de la familia, todos eran tan diferentes

-No creo que sea buena idea-Comento mi madre al tiempo que miraba a mi padre a modo de pedirle su apoyo

-Si eso quieres; pues vete-Sentencio mi padre con algo de despreocupación, me sentí bien ante ello, creo que ya estaba recuperando su confianza

A la mañana siguiente se puede ver como iba el Tao caminando por las calles mientras observaba detalladamente dándose cuenta que todo había cambiado mucho y las cosas las veía de manera diferente; se podría decir que las valoraba, dio vuelta en la esquina para tomar un pequeño atajo; en eso escucho una voz que le pareció muy familiar

-Jijijiji ya verás que será divertido, aparte de que alguien ira a verte

Al ver quien era, el chino se dio cuenta que se trataba del Asakura quien estaba junto con Lyzerg, su hermano gemelo y un chico de cabellos azules que ocultaba su rostro a través de tener la mirada hacia abajo

-Ya no seas así, dale gusto a Tamao-Comento Hao mientras colocaba uno de sus brazos en los hombros del por ahora desconocido peliazul

-Hao tiene razón, no pasara nada

Lo animo el chico de ojos verdes al peliazul que hasta ahora permanecía 'anónimo' para Len ya que no lo lograba reconocer a distancia-

-Si te preocupas por el lugar, mira le verdad es que el dueño de ese terreno baldío es mudo así que dudo que pueda reclamarnos-Dijo Hao de manera burlona y un poco sarcástica haciendo que el ingles y su gemelo se soltaran a carcajadas mientras que Horo seguía con la cabeza cabizbaja

-Aparte, no está tan lejos, es ahí por el… por el…-Hao miro al ingles para que lo ayudase a recordar-

-A uno que está por el hospital, queda atrás-Repuso Lyzerg

-Bueno ya se nos hace tarde, ¿vienes?-Pregunto ansiosamente Yho

Horo solo dijo secamente _No_ y se siguió de largo, a lo que los chicos intercambiaron miradas confundidas por su actitud, aunque para el peliazul era más que obvio el no querer ir a ese lugar; porque había sido ahí donde abusaron de él

---------

Los deje ir, como siempre… Ya no quería estorbarles porque siempre causaba muchos problemas, a veces los chicos se peleaban entre sí por mi culpa y lo peor del caso es que cuando yo quería ayudar solo empeoraba las cosas. Por otro lado estaba muy pensativo después de lo que paso en el centro comercial… ¿sería Ren?... No lo sé… y ahora me arrepiento de no haberle hablado a esa persona, mínimo para quitarme esa duda de una buena vez

---------

El chico peliazul se fue dejándome con al duda de quién sería, aunque por otro lado ahí estaba Hao, Yho y Lyzerg; cuando los trate eran muy agradables… menos Hao… bueno, aunque él sabía mucho de mí

-¿REN?

Escuche el grito ilusionado de Yho, me gire lentamente y venía Yho corriendo hacía, detrás de él iban caminando Lyzerg con su habitual sonrisa y Hao quien llevaba entrelazadas las manos y colocadas en la nuca con su habitual sonrisa fresca y llena de cinismo

-Hola-Dije tratando de parecer normal, pero para mi desgracia Yho salto encima de mí

-¿Qué tal?-Dijeron al mismo tiempo Hao y Lyzerg en lo que me ayudaban a ponerme de pie

-Que alegría volver a verte, ¿Dónde te habías metido?-Interrumpió ansiosamente Yho

-Me mude… eso es todo-Respondí tranquilamente, aunque Hao me miraba extrañamente

-¿A dónde van?-Pregunte para cambiarles el tema, creo que no se dieron cuenta porque me contaron que irían a jugar fútbol-

-¿Vienes?-Me preguntó Lyzerg al terminar de contar su itinerario, yo, por supuesto que rechace la invitación, trataron de convencerme y la mejor excusa que pude usar fue mi visita al colegio donde entraría

-Estupendo, yo te acompaño-Dijo Hao al tiempo que ponía un brazo sobre mis hombros, obviamente que no me gusto nada la idea, quería estar solo, pasear y aunque suene raro, quería saber quien era el chico de cabello celeste

-Pero Hao…-Antes de que Yho empezara a comportarse de manera infantil, Hao me tomo de la mano y nos fuimos

---------

Camine varias cuadras tratando de llegar a algún lugar donde pudiese matar el tiempo, así que empecé a correr, justo cuando iba a dar la vuelta en la esquina, choque con alguien y ambos fuimos a dar en el suelo

-Gommen nasai-Me disculpe mientras me ponía de pie, cuando mire a la persona con la que choque me sorprendí un poco

-¡Tamao! ¿Qué haces aquí?-Le di ambas manos para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, ella estaba completamente sonrojada-

-Es que… bueno… me imagine que no irías al partido y… yo…-Me decía aun sonrojada mientras se acomodaba su vestido color rojo-Eh… es que quería decirte algo…

-Te escucho-Le dije mientras me preparaba para que me hiciera lo mismo de siempre, ósea, dejaba que me dejara con la duda

-¿Te parece si caminamos?-Me propuso al tiempo que cerraba los ojos fuertemente, la tome de la mano y empezamos a caminar como siempre lo hacíamos-¿Sabes? Eres mi mejor amigo

-Gracias-Respondí sonriéndole abiertamente, aunque creo que ya no era porque tuviese ánimo, permaneció un silencio extremadamente agradable, hasta que ella soltó mi mano y se quedo parada secamente

-¿Sucede algo?-Le pregunte y me acerque a ella algo extrañado por su actitud-

-Me… me… me gustas mucho-Dijo con dificultad, yo no podía creer lo que me decía, ¿Cómo podía enamorarse de una persona tan sucia como yo, ¿Cómo podía estar enamorada de alguien que ya no era igual?-He estado enamorada de ti desde ya hace un año… pero… creo que estaremos mejor siendo amigos, por que… tu no me quieres

-Tienes razón-Le dije y sin darme cuenta creo que fue la peor manera de rechazarla, ella miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero dejo que prosiguiera

-No soy el indicado para ti, yo no merezco que me quieras y mucho menos que llores por mi culpa

-¿Culpa? Tú no tienes la culpa, simplemente me nació un sentimiento, pero no tienes la culpa-Me dijo mientras se limpiaba de manera infantil las pocas lágrimas que empezaban a correr por sus mejillas, y me sentí peor, ¿Por qué siempre les hacía daño a todos?

-Si es mí culpa… siempre es mi culpa… perdóname-Baje la cabeza, me sentí mal al ver como la había puesto, yo no valgo la pena desde hace mucho tiempo-Te mereces algo mejor que…

-Pero yo te quiero…-Interrumpió al tiempo que me abrazo, no supe que hacer, me quede paralizado nunca antes había tenido contacto tan cercano con alguien desde que me paso… eso…

-¿Por qué no me haces caso, ¿te gusta alguien, ¿Qué hago mal?-Me abrazo con más fuerza y solo recordé lo que me paso aquel día, sentía la necesidad de alejarla de mí… y lo hice, la empuje agresivamente y le grite

-¡Déjame, ¡No me toques, me das asco!-Termine de decirlo e inmediatamente me arrepentí, me di cuenta que de un momento a otro pase de mis recuerdos a la realidad y había cometido el peor error de mi vida, aparte de seguir con viviendo

-H-horo…-Me miro asustada, nunca había sido así con nadie y mucho menos con ella, sin saber porque mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas-¿Por qué?... ¿tanto me odias?

-Perdóname… yo… no quería-Dije cuando ya las lagrimas recorrían mis mejillas y me aleje corriendo

---------

Ya habíamos platicado de todo, absolutamente de todo; aun no entiendo como es que le conté a Hao lo que hice hace un año… mí fallido intento de suicidio y un poco acerca del Usui que tanto odio.

Caminamos por el colegio y muy brevemente Hao me explicaba cada lugar; supongo que ya no le interesaba hablarme después de lo que le conté y cuando terminamos de ver todo, salimos y caminamos unas cuadras, hasta que me dijo con ironía

-¿Con que eres un suicida frustrado?... que interesante te has vuelto ¿nee?-Me miro de reojo y obviamente yo me ofendí ante su 'estupendo comentario' creo lo noto porque me cambio de tema-Me alegra que hayas escogido ese colegio

-¿Por qué?-Le pregunte tratando de aparentar que no me había llamado la atención su comentario

-¿Acaso no te lo dije? Todos los chicos y yo, claro, nos inscribimos ahí… Qué cosas ¿no?

-Mmm

-¿Ya viste a Horo?

Creo que por fin me cayo el veinte, al parecer lo que Hao quería era que poco a poco tocáramos ese tema y como no hacerlo, si le conté que Horo fue el que llego a que yo fuese un 'suicida frustrado' como me dijo Hao

-No… ¿Por qué?-Hao se giro hacía mi y me sonrió con sarcasmo y cierta satisfacción mientras que apuntaba hacia el otro lado de la calle, al girarme vi a Horo que estaba sentado en una banca con la mirada perdida, no pude evitarlo y sentí una presión muy fuerte en el pecho seguido por una extraña sensación de emoción.

_Continuara…_

¡Sigan leyendo!

**Grazzie x yomu**


	6. No eres tú

**TRASTORNOS**

**Notas del Autor**

Como lo dice el título. Hoy les presentare algo así como el _otro_ estado o simplemente digamos que es una forma de ver como se complican la vida

Arigatougozaimazu x sus RR

**--------------------------**

**Capítulo 6: No eres tú**

**--------------------------**

Ahora me encuentro aquí solo como un completo estúpido, ¿Cómo pude hacerle eso a Tamao, ¿Cómo pude confundirla con aquel hombre? Soy de lo peor, ya estoy harto de hacer sentir mal a los demás… solo causo problemas

---------

El Tao sin saber porque empezó a caminar hacia dirección donde estaba el Usui, quién seguía totalmente perdido en su mundo. Caminaba lentamente sin darse cuenta de que cada vez se acercaba más, hasta que un grito lo saco del trance

-¡Imbécil!

Escuche la voz de Hao a lo lejos, en verdad a mi me parecía como un susurro hasta que sentí un jalón y de la nada cuando acorde ya estaba en el suelo con Hao, al lado de la acera

-¿Qué te pasa, por poco y te atropellan y tu muy sacado de la pena

Me grito con mucha molestia yo lo mire confundido e inmediatamente me incorpore y mire hacia donde estaba Horo

-¡Hey, ¿estas escuchándome?-Pero lo ignore, dirigí mi mirada hacia donde había visto a Horo pero ya no estaba

---------

Me siento de lo más estúpido. Ahora que estoy aquí en un autobús que va camino a casa, veo como todos los pasajeros que ni se imaginan con la clase de persona tan… tan… ASQUEROSA están viajando; soy de lo más corriente… ¿Por qué sigo aquí? ¿Por qué mejor no me muero de una vez?

---------

-Si querías hablar con él solo tenías que llamarle desde aquí-Me dijo Hao a modo de reproche, pero lo ignore, cosa que no pasó por desapercibida

-

Ay Len, ¿Qué te sucede? Ya no eres tú mismo… estas igual que aquel tarado-Ahora si lo mire confundido, ósea, estaba de acuerdo a que en cuanto a su aspecto físico había cambiado; ya no se veía como el mismo niñato que conocía

-¿A qué te refieres con él y yo ya no somos como antes?-Le pregunté entre ofendido, obvio, por lo que me paso, pero ósea… ¿Horo que? a él nunca le pasaba nada, ni le deprimía nada… era la palabra optimismo con pies y manos

-Tu solito te darás cuenta cuando llegue el primer día de clases

Y así como lo dijo el Asakura. Ese día llego y me sentí estúpidamente nervioso ¿Por qué, ¡no lo se! ¿A mi que demonios me importaba ver a ese… ese… ese tipo, ni al caso con mi vida ni yo con la suya. Llegue al dicho colegio y busque mi salón que para mi desgracia no recordaba y todavía Hao me lo había mostrado… que vergüenza me daba y me da ser yo

-Ohayo Len-kun-Escuche la voz jovial de Yho, lo salude y me llevo hasta el aula, platicamos unos momentos y llego Lyzerg junto con Hao; platicamos unos instantes y para mi mala suerte empezaron las clases… y Él no llegó

-Jijiji Len… Len… ¿a quién buscas?-Me preguntó a susurros Yho, creo que se dio cuenta como me asomaba por la ventana

-A nadie… ¿a quien iba a estar buscando si acabo de llegar? -Le respondí a susurros lo más sarcásticamente que pude-¿Por qué?-No pude evitar preguntarle, por unos instantes me paso la idea de que Hao le pudo haber contando lo que le confié-

-¡Horo, por fin llegas-Grito de buen humor Yho, cosa que al profesor le molesto y lo regaño por gritar cuando el anotaba cosas básicas en el pizarrón

-Ohayo… etto… gommen…-Alcanzo a pronunciar Horo ante la mirada molesta del maestro por su retraso el primer día… ¿en verdad había cambiado Horokeu? En verdad se notaba algo deprimido, serio, demacrado… ya ni siquiera se le veía aquel brillo que despedían sus ojos

---------

Al maestro le molesto que llegase tarde, pero en verdad eso me tiene sin cuidado. Hoy fui a aquel lugar donde hicieron de mí una porquería… que siempre he sido… recordé muchas cosas; pero también entendí que ya debo dejar eso atrás, debo de pensar en otras cosas como primer lugar debo recuperar la amistad de Tamao y luego la de mis amigos y por último dejar de preguntarme por quien ahora me doy cuenta que me arruino al vida durante un año

-Ren Tao, ¿puedes venir un momento?-

Cuando escuche ese nombre sentí un escalofrío que recorrió todo mi cuerpo y poco a poco me empezaron a sudar las manos. Lentamente me gire para ver quien se incorporaría y ahí estaba Él… después de tanto tiempo… regreso… pero ya no para mí o por mí. Baje la mirada

-¿Podrías quitar tu mochila? Me estorba

Le oí decir, no se si me reconoció; pero seguía teniendo aquel toque de cinismo y amabilidad; era una extraña combinación que a veces tenía al hablar-Arigato- Y siguió con camino hasta donde estaba el profesor que le estaba llamando

-¿Por qué no le hablaste?-Me pregunto en susurros Liserg quien estaba sentado a mi lado

-¿Están enojados?-Estaba a punto de gritarle a Diethel-san que no fuese tan ingenuo, cuando de repente recordé que nadie; según yo, sabía los términos en los que quedamos

-¿Ehh?

Me hice el que no entendió nada, ante ello Liserg me sonrió comprensivamente y me guiño el ojo y se acerco discretamente a mi oído y me dijo como si se tratase de algo lindo y personal

-Ayer por la noche me hablo y… me pregunto por ti-

Se alejo y me volvió a guiñar el ojo para después empezar a jugar con Hao a su típico juego de miradas; ósea… ¿Le pregunto por mi, ¿Qué quería saber? Se supone que me odiaba

---------

Una vez terminada la clase, me recargue sobre mi banca, no sabía que hacer… ¿Por qué pregunte por Él a Liserg, ¿Por qué me daba pánico hablarle, ¿Por qué sentí que me faltaba la respiración cuando lo vi del otro lado de la calle? Si ya no es él mismo

-¿Por qué ya eres así?-

Oí que Yho le preguntaba a Horo irritado, así que me senté correctamente y vi que sucedía, estaban peleando

-Has cambiado, ya no nos cuentas nada, ya no te ríes, ya no estas con nosotros, para ti ahora solo estas tú y tú-

-No es eso… es que…-

Note que ahora ya no tenia la facilidad de hablar como antes, me causo cierta impresión; él siempre tan jovial, alegre y directo

-No te puedo decir, Yho… gommen nasai… -Agacho la mirada, Yho lo miro molesto y se fue a su lugar sin decir nada; es irónico, pero ya nadie es quien yo conocí hace un año

-¿Qué paso?- Vi como inmediatamente llego con él, Liserg

-¿Se pelearon?-Pregunto mientras intercambiaba miradas dudosas con Hao quien estaba _hablando_ con Yho por lo que vio; ya que Yho nunca había sido así

-¿Eh, Horo… ¿A dónde vas?-Note como tomo sus cosas aún con la mirada pérdida y salio lo más rápido que pudo; aunque ya había sido el centro de atención de todo el salón

---------

Por los pasillos se veía como iba el Usui corriendo en lo que empujaba a todo aquel que se entrometiera en su camino. Como pudo llego hasta la bodega del colegio, una vez ahí se sentó en el rincón de ahí y se puso a llorar

¿Por qué no me dejan en paz, ¿Qué parte del 'déjenme solo' no entiende?... ya estoy harto de esto… ¡Como me odio, si tan solo hubiese algo con lo que pudiese desaparecer de una buena vez y dejar todo esto aún lado

-Eres tú…-Escuche una voz que provenía de las sombras, no notaba quien era-

-Seas quien seas… lárgate…

Conteste dando la espalda, discretamente me limpie las lágrimas y trate de hacerme el fuerte

-Que te largues-Repetí ahora con tono autoritario, pero solo sentí como se sentaron en frente de mí y yo baje la mirada

-¿Quién eres?

---------

-Ren Tao… ¿acaso ya no te acuerdas de mí?-Le pregunte fríamente como siempre fui con él, rápidamente me miro sorprendido como si nunca me hubiese visto en ese momento me di cuenta que había llorado antes de que yo llegara-No te sienta bien el llorar por estupideces

-¿Acaso te importa? No eras tu el que decía era estúpido, inútil, débil, inmaduro

En lo que me recriminaba todas las cosas que le solía decir antes; no se de donde me entraron unas ganas de decirle que me había equivocado… pero… como siempre… me guarde todo

-¿Y no es verdad?

No se porque le dije eso, ahora note como sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas pero tenia un semblante que nunca antes le había visto… me… me… ¿me odiaba?

-Si, lo reconozco… pero… tu también eres un…-No sabía lo que iba a decirme pero me dio miedo el tan solo pensar que dijese algo que me lastimara

-¡Cállate, no lo digas!-Le grite, ahora me miro confundido, con la manga del saco se seco las lagrimas, se incorporo-

-Como sea… ya no me importas-Dijo en lo que caminaba hacia la puerta, yo lo seguí con la mirada; se giro lentamente y dijo secamente-Por mi puedes morirte de una vez, que ya no iré a estorbarte-Sentencio y salio del lugar azotando la puerta… cuando se fue… llore… ya no era Él

---------

Termino el día, me reconcilie con Yho y Tamao, aunque sigo pensando que con ella ya no podré volver a verle y sentirme igual cuando este a su lado. Camine hasta lo que era el aula de mi hermana y estuve fuera del pasillo esperándole

-Hola… ¿Cómo estas?"-Levante la mirada y me encontré con Jun; como con ella no tenía problemas le salude amablemente-Por cierto, ¿no has visto a Len?-Le mire confundido, ¿de cuando acá Jun pasaba por él?-

-Iie; supongo que ha de estar con los gemelos Asakura-Respondí ágilmente; ella suspiro y me volvió a sonreír-

-Que mala suerte, ¿y ahora como le digo al psiquiatra que cancela su cita para mañana?-Se pregunto a si misma en voz alta, era curioso pero Jun era todo lo contrario a Ren, era algo despistada, amable y carismática

-¡Gommen!-Creo que se dio cuenta que hablo demás…

-¿Psiquiatra?-Le pregunte confundido

-¿Acaso no te contó nada?-Moví la cabeza negativamente-Ah, pues verás, obvio que recuerdas cuando paso lo de su intento de homicidio-Moví la cabeza afirmativamente, ¿como podría olvidarlo?-Cuando Ren salio del hospital, primero fue con una psicóloga, de ahí se dieron cuenta que su caso era mejor para un psiquiatra y de ahí asiste constantemente; sin olvidar que también tiene su nutrió loga-No lo podía creer, porque tenía tantos complejos Ren para su persona si él siempre se mostró de los más fuerte y más déspota posible

-Vaya… ya no es el mismo-Pensé en voz alta, a lo cual Jun rió abiertamente; creo que nos entendemos muy bien

-Ohh gommen-Me disculpe me inmediato; aunque ella no supo el porque

-¿Y tu, ¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo?

-Dejarme morir-Pensé. Le sonreí abiertamente y le respondí mintiéndole

-Lo de siempre, ya sabes estar con mis amigos, cuidar y molestar a mi hermana y a quien se deje-Ante esto ella empezó a reírse y comento que nunca perdería mi humor-Arigato

---------

¿En verdad ya no te importaba?... ya no era el mismo… me sentí tan estúpido, nunca me había sentido así con él; ¿Por qué me estaba pasando esto? no logro entenderlo… ¿Pro que ahora me siento así con Horo? Si yo lo odio y lo aborrezco sin embargo al mismo tiempo me importa tanto lo que llegue a pensar de mí… ¿Por qué despierta estas emociones que nunca antes había experimentado? Es tan… tan… ¿extraño?... Pero… ¡ESTO ES SUMAMENTE ESTÚPIDO, ya no me interesa

---------

Ya iba de regreso a casa junto con mi hermana, en lo que ella me platicaba todo lo que había echo durante el día yo solo pensaba el porque de Ren de atreverse a preguntar por mí a la persona menos indicada… ósea, Liserg sabía cosas de mí; pero no lo suficiente… ahora que lo analizo ese Tao no tenía necesidad de haberme seguido hasta la bodega, acaso… ¿le importaba? No… eso es imposible; aparte de que para mi él ya no es nada más que mi peor error

---------

Íbamos de regreso a casa. Hoy cancele mi cita con mi psiquiatra… no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie. Hubo un semáforo, estuvimos ahí mi hermana y yo sin decirnos nada. Mire hacia el frente viendo como iba pasando Horohoro junto con su hermana. Desde mi punto de vista la estaba ignorando, ni siquiera la miraba atentamente como antes… ya no era el mismo

---------

Pilika solo hablaba y hablaba, creo que es la primera vez que no la escucho… espero que no se de cuenta… aun no puedo quitarme de la cabeza la idea que Ren haya preguntado por mí… nunca había tenido ese detalle para conmigo… sin saber porque mi hermana se detuvo en seco y vi que corrió a saludar a Jun quien iba en su auto y ahí… a su lado, iba Ren quien me miraba de manera extraña

------------

Ambos se miraron unos instantes; sus miradas expresaban desilusión, angustia, deseo, miedo y sobretodo… soledad.

Ambos pensaron al mismo tiempo antes de girarse hacia otro ángulo

"_No… ya… no eres tú…"_

Así cada quien se fue por su camino, Ren pensaba en todo lo bueno que Horokeu hizo por él sin embargo Horohoro solo recordó todos los desprecios que recibió por parte de chino quien una vez fue o es su primer amor; aún así ambos llegaron a la conclusión

"_Siempre estoy hablando de ti… si tan solo te hubiese dicho que… no… ya no importa"_

_Continuara…_

¡Sigan leyendo!

**Grazzie x yomu**


	7. Falso y sarcástico

**TRASTORNOS**

**Notas del Autor**

Universo Alterno. HOROxREN. Seguimos con los POV's. Empezamos con el peliviolaceo ¿vale? Sin tener nada más que informarles, los dejo leer

Arigatougozaimazu x sus RR

**---------------------**

**Capítulo 7: Falso y sarcástico**

**---------------------**

Era de día y estaba todo nublado, el ambiente pesado y aburrido… ¿Qué he hecho?... nada… como siempre, simplemente estar aquí echado en mi cama, pensando el porque de su cambio, ayer pensé que lo quería o algo por el estilo pero… eso sería muy irónico y estúpido de mi parte… ya no soy nada ni valgo nada, no sé de donde me surgió aquella idea… todo es tan irreal…

-Ren, tienes visitas

Escuche la voz de mi hermana desde la puerta, como era de suponerse, ella tendría todo el derecho de adentrarse en mi recamara como antes, pero ayer le puse unas cosas en claro… hable más de lo debido -

-Sea quien sea dile que no estoy-Le respondí sin mirarla, trate de usar un tono de voz moderado, pero cuando me gire hacia ella noté que la había ofendido con mi _gran respuesta_

-No puedo, ya está esperándote en la sala

Le hice una señal para que se fuera, ¿quién sería?... lo más seguro es que se tratase de Hao Asakura, desde que llegue no ha hecho otra cosa que sacarme cosas de manera discreta, según él, aunque yo me doy cuenta

Baje lentamente. No tenía ganas de hacer nada… al bajar note que mis padres estaban en la sala junto con mi hermana. Todos me miraban alegremente cosa que me resultaba completamente falsa, casi nunca hacían ese tipo de cosas, desde lo que paso siempre ha sido todo tan… tan tétrico

-Hijo, mira quién ha venido a visitarnos

Dijo de buen humor mi padre al tiempo que me tomaba de las manos y me jalaba al interior de la sala, para mi sorpresa me tope con que Horo se encontraba al lado de mi hermana, pero ni siquiera me veía-

-Espero que se diviertan-Anuncio mi madre al tiempo que me daba una generosa cantidad de dinero, yo solo seguía observando a aquel Usui que el día anterior casi me dejaba atónito con lo que me dijo-¿Y a qué hora regresan?-Yo mire a mi madre confundido y está se giro para ver a Horo-

---------

-Solo será una hora-Le respondí a la madre de Len, después de todo, yo no tenía nada contra ella-Creo que es hora de irnos-Sentí la mirada de Ren, pero no me atreví a observarlo, me incorpore y despedí de sus padres y salí de ahí seguido por Len-

-Se puede saber como puedes presentarte en MI casa después de todo lo que me dijiste-Le oí decir, yo le llevaba la delantera, así que ni siquiera noté su expresión facial, solo me percate que estaba molesto-Según tu, me odias y ahora resulta que tendré que estar contigo durante TODA una grandiosa hora-Ahora si pude definir su tono que era **sarcástico**

-Yo no te escuche que te negaras, sin embargo, ¿no eras tu quién decía que te daba igual lo que hiciera?-No me respondió, solo escuche sus pasos que trataban de ponerse a la par conmigo-¿Tenías algo mejor que hacer?-Le pregunte prepotentemente

-Da igual

Fue lo único que me dijo, seguimos caminando, pero ahora íbamos a la par, he de admitir que cualquiera que nos viese pasar diría que parecemos los mejores amigos del mundo que van camino a vengarse de alguien que le hizo daño a alguno de los dos… que para nosotros era completamente **falso**

---------

-Tomaremos ese autobús

Me dijo Horo al tiempo que caminaba más rápido para hacer la parada, en verdad yo no tenía la más mínima idea de a donde quería ir, y del porque estaba yo con él, no obstante… estaba feliz de estar con él, aunque no me mirara ni un instante

-Como sea, tu eres el guía ¿no?-Le dije secamente, no quería demostrarle lo entusiasmado que estaba con la idea de que saliéramos juntos

-Di lo que quieras-Me respondió al tiempo que la puerta del autobús se abría, subimos y él pago, me sentí extraño, he de reconocer que antes de que pasara todo esto yo era el que siempre le pagaba todo, noté que me cedió el paso y me senté en la parte de atrás, Horo se sentó a mi lado-Ahora dime algo-Lo mire fijamente, pero él continuaba sin darme la cara-¿Qué tan molesto estas de que te haya sacado de tu casa?

-Ya te he dicho que da igual, ¿Qué otra quieres que te diga?

Fue lo único que atine a decirle, pero en verdad yo quería decirle que no me había molestado y que estaba encantado con la idea

-Ahh… supuse que dirías eso

-Si ya sabías… ¿para que me preguntas?-Le cuestione molesto, pero quería decirle que supuso de modo erróneo-

-Para confirmar-Sentencio, ya que después de ello saco su celular y empezó a mandarle mensajes a no se quién

---------

Empecé a mandarle mensajes a mi hermana de que estaba en la casa de Liserg haciendo un trabajo y luego le mande uno a Liserg explicándole un poco mi situación, aunque claro esta, omití que con quien me encontraba era con Tao Ren

-¿Podrías fijarte donde nos vamos a bajar?-Escuche a Ren hablar después de unos días minutos, yo solo suspire incómodamente y seguí con mi trabajo-Te recuerdo que puedo dejarte aquí solo si así lo deseo-No le respondí, seguí con el celular-¿Sabes qué, déjame pasar-Cuando acorde note que estaba incorporado, yo no me quite, seguí como sino hubiese nadie, cuando intento pasar tuvo que tomarme de ambos brazos para no caer ya que habíamos pasado un tope; no sé porque pero lo quite de encima de mi bruscamente-Si te movieras sería más fácil-Me dijo una vez que ya estaba del otro lado, listo para bajar; sentí una pulsada, no quería que se fuera y quería verlo pero no me animaba a ver su expresión-

-Lárgate ¿quién te necesita?-Le dije sarcásticamente en lo que guardaba mi celular-El mundo no gira en torno tuyo-No se que paso que solo lo oí suspirar inconforme pero sentí como se volvió a sentar a mi lado

---------

-Como sea

Me dijo mirando hacia el frente, he de reconocer que ya estaba cansado que en ningún momento desde que salimos de mi casa hasta ahora no miro, con lo que yo deseaba sentir su mirada posada en mí… pero ¡nada!

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo-Le dije mirando hacia otro lado, y me dedique a contemplar por la ventana, el día estaba mejorando, así pasaron unos instantes hasta que Horo se incorporo y yo trate de mirarlo y cruzarme con su mirada

-Aquí nos bajamos, así que muévete

Lo sentí como un regaño y automáticamente lo deje pasar, el se bajo y yo le seguí así caminamos varios minutos o quizás fueron segundos; cuando yo estaba junto a ese Usui el tiempo parecía detenerse

-¿Ahora a donde nos dirigimos?-Le pregunte tratando de sacarle platica, pero solo se limito a señalarme un hermoso árbol de cerezos que estaba cruzando la calle-¿Aja? Y de ahí ¿Qué?-Yo quería sabe que era lo que tenía en mente, pero solo suspiro irritado y se cruzo la calle, cuando él ya estaba del otro lado yo seguía de pie del otro lado de la acera, tratando de cruzarme con su mirada-Soy un idiota-Me dije para mi mismo al tiempo que cruzaba la calle y seguía al peliazul con la mirada ya que este en cuanto llego del otro lado siguió su camino como si viniese solo

---------

No sé ni porque demonios lo lleve ahí, a Ren parecía no molestarle, lo digo porque en cuanto llegamos tomo asiento y se recostó sobre el césped, yo hice lo mismo; era extraño pero me di cuenta que no hacía falta mirar su rostro para sentir que él se sentía bien, porque se sentía una plena tranquilidad, yo cerré los ojos para relajarme

-Oye Horo… ¿Qué pasó entre nosotros?

-Me pregunto Ren girándose hacia mí, lo sé porque sentí su mirar, pero yo solo me incorpore sin mirarlo, hay tanto por hablar

-¡Hey! Hola ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

Me sentí aliviado al escuchar la voz de Hao que se aproximaba con su gemelo y el ingles, Yho se mostraba algo apenado creo que sabía que su hermana había interrumpido por otro lado Liserg contemplaba a Hao con desaprobación pero a este llego como si nada y se sentó a mi lado

-Ohhh creo que estaban a punto de decirse algo importante, mejor los dejo-Hao hablo en doble sentido, y eso era más que obvio por la manera en la que Yho dejo escapar una de sus risitas mientras que Liserg lo miraba resignado a tal comentario-

-No estábamos a punto de decirnos, nada, de hecho yo ya me iba-No se de donde me salio eso pero inmediatamente me arrepentí

-Jijiji mejor tu quédate Horo, nosotros solo íbamos de pasada ¿no, Haito?-Yho hizo que su gemelo se incorporara, cosa que me dio un gran alivio aunque era algo vergonzoso sentir la mirada de Ren

--------

-No, dejen que el niño se vaya

Comente sarcásticamente, no pensaba seguir ahí como un completo idiota esperando a que Usui Horokeu se dignara a mirarme mínimo por el tiempo perdido

-Di lo que quieras-Fue lo único que me dijo y se retiro, debo reconocer que quería ir tras él y pedirle una disculpa o algo así pero no lo hice-

-Jajaja creo que hoy estaba de buen humor-La voz de Hao hizo que todos dirigiéramos la mirada hacia él-Digo, lo hemos visto en peores condiciones

-Tienes razón, hoy no está de agresivo como siempre

Note que Liserg lo comento con algo de irritación lo cual me extrañaba de él ya que era muy paciente, pero bueno; yo no sé que tanto a pasado en un año

-Como sea, creo que por si las dudas mejor lo alcanzo

-Si, si, ve-Le ordeno Hao algo aburrido, pero creo que a Diethel le dio igual porque se fue casi corriendo, después Yho se fue por no sé que cosa he de reconocer que no entiendo las señas entre gemelos-Ahora si, dime que fue ese cambio tan repentino

-¿Cambio?-El Asakura me miro molesto, ahí fue cuando entendí que hablaba de Horo y de mí-Ahhh… él fue el que me busco-Me encogí en brazos, era demasiado estúpida la situación ya que Hao me observaba inquisitivamente

-¿No te parece extraño?-Cuando Hao me pregunto esto, note cierto brillo en sus ojos mmm… supongo que le ilusiono lo que le dije-Creo que todo está tomando buen curso ¿no crees?-

-Si, claro-Le dije sarcásticamente después de todo ¿Qué tiene de emocionante salir con alguien que no te miro ni te dijo nada en todo el trayectoria?

-Deberías creer en las señales-Me dijo algo serio, puede que le haya molestado mi actitud tan pesimista pero… ¿y que?

-Jijiji no encontré ninguna cafetería cerca-Vi a Yho quien estaba muy sonriente, Hao esbozo una sonrisa irónica y comprendí que, de alguna manera u otra sabia que no había ninguna cafetería cerca y que lo había mandado para sacarme algo… que bueno que no lo logro o al menos eso pienso

---------

-¡Hey Horo!-Escuche la voz de Liserg y me detuve en seco ¿Qué le diría? Era más que obvio que venía a preguntarme de Ren-¿Qué paso, ¿te enojaste?

-No-Le respondí fríamente y seguí mi camino, aunque Liserg caminaba a la par conmigo-¿A qué quieres llegar?-Le pregunte algo molesto y no lo estaba pero vaya como me irrita que se anden con rodeos

-Se veía muy feliz-Ahora si lo mire sorprendido, creo que hasta abrí lo ojos más de lo normal ya que me sonrió de manera divertida, supongo que le cause gracia-Sí. Me refiero a Ren, se veía que radiaba de felicidad ¿no lo notaste?

-¡Ja! Claro, como lo miré todo el tiempo-Dije sarcásticamente. Liserg solo suspiro-¿Por qué vienes y me dices esto?-

-Porque el no dejaba de buscarte la mirada… ¿no lo sentiste?-No sé si quería sacarme algo pero no lo iba a permitir, no obstante… me gusto que me dijera como lucía Ren, me hubiese gustado verlo

-Mmm no, pero seré más observador para la próxima-No sé que tono de voz hice que Liserg solo se despidió de mi con un ademán y se fue

_Continuara…_

¡Sigan leyendo!

**Grazzie x yomu**


	8. Todo lo contrario

**TRASTORNOS**

**Notas del Autor**

Universo Alterno. HOROxREN. Vale, vale… aclaro, con este capítulo no significa que ya entraran a tomar parte fundamental Hao, Liserg,-ya verán porque digo esto- etc… ¿me explico? Solo quise, de alguna forma, aclarar la situación y el papel que desempeñan los personajes ¿vale?

Por otro lado, no crean que habrá celos por parte de Ren, al contrario, será escaso lo que haga o diga el ingles ¿entendido?

Arigatougozaimazu x sus RR

**--------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 8: Todo lo contrario**

**--------------------------------------**

**Hao**

Y estoy aquí esperando a mi victima, que responde por el nombre de Tao Ren, en lo que hablo con el ingresito para matar el tiempo; que por cierto anda muy extraño este tipo, creo saber el porque

-¿Crees que Horo llegue a _algo_ con Ren?- Le cuestione al tiempo que apoyaba mi rostro en el pupitre, este solo me miro y arqueo una ceja

-No lo sé, no me interesa- Me respondió algo seco para ser él. Ya se a que quiero llegar

-¡Que va, pero si son una pareja excelente

Le anime, pero este solo se fue con un aire molesto… di en el clavo. Soy el mejor

**Horo**

-Nos vemos hermano

Y así se fue mi pequeña hermana a su área del colegio, yo camine lentamente por lo pasillos, no me entusiasma la idea de estar en el mismo salón que Tao Ren

Hola, hola Horohoro jijiji ¿y ese milagro que llegas temprano?

Levante la mirada y me cruce con Yho, me ayudo con unos libros que llevaba y me escolto hasta la puerta del salón -¿Sabes? Ayer te note algo molesto… perdona si llegamos en mal momento-Se disculpó con una calida sonrisa, yo solo trate de imitarlo pero… ya nada me sale

¡Horo, que bueno que llegas-Me llamo Liserg, deje mis cosas en mi lugar e Yho se fue con su gemelo. Yo y Diethel charlamos de cosas triviales, debo reconocer que a veces si era divertido-Oye… ayer, tu y… Ren…

-No paso nada- Le respondí interrumpiéndolo, pero parecía que no estaba muy convencido -Sé a lo que quieres llegar tú y los demás, pero no me gusta ni nada- Dije secamente, creo que eso era lo que quería escuchar

**Ren**

No sé que demonios pasa que me siento tan, pero tan… cobarde y desesperado, tengo ganas de hacer algo… quisiera saber lo que es

Oye tigrecito, tengo algo que preguntarte- Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Hao, quien con mucha confianza se sentó frente a mí -Mira, iré al grano con este asunto

Como quieras- Le respondí al tiempo que apoyaba mi rostro sobre mi mano derecha -Espero que sea algo importante… hoy no estoy de humor-

-Si, si ya cállate y déjame hablar- Me ordeno aburrido, solo lo mire irónicamente, tomo un poco de aire y sentencio muy serio y seguro de si mismo -Liserg quiere a Horo-Sentí un hueco enorme, no sé que expresión puse que hasta el Asakura me dio unas palmadas en la espalda a modo de consolación -Solo te advierto que debes apurarte si es que quieres llegar a algo

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Me pareció imposible lo que estaba escuchando, ¿Qué diría Horo al enterarse? Ahora Hao hablo enojado

-Pues resulta que el muy imbécil de nuestro _camarada_ ingles ya no le gusto la idea de ayudarte- Lo mire indiferente, no quería mostrar debilidad -Y me di cuenta hace unos días que siempre estaba que ya no quería decirme nada de Horo… ya sabes, lo que le sacaba

-¿Solo por eso lo deduces?- Mi compañero me miro con desaprobación, creo que trataba de decirme que era muy necio

-El punto es que Liserg lo quiere y por supuesto que no es nada tonto, puede que tenga la pinta… pero no ni un pelo de imbécil, debemos tener cuidado, yo sé lo que te digo

-¿debemos?-Le cuestione molesto, creo que fui posesivo con el Usui

**Hao**

-Claro tontito, yo debo ser cuidadoso porque te estoy ayudando y tu debes ser cuidadoso con Horo, porque puede que Diethel le diga algo y… ya sabes lo que sigue-Trate de no hacerle el sermón del día porque en verdad, hasta la mirada se le nublo con la noticia -Déjame advertirte que Liserg es traicionero y te da donde más te duele

-¿Tu como lo sabes?-Duro y dale con su absurda necedad, vaya que Ren no quiere abrir los ojos -Digo, o simplemente a ti ya te cayo mal-Hasta aquí llego el limite de mi paciencia… me purga la gente necia

-¡Por favor, Ren, abre los malditos ojos ¿acaso ya no me crees?- Le insistí casi a modo de grito haciendo que toda la clase nos mirara -¿Eres imbécil o que? sabes que no te estoy mintiendo y mucho menos con eso

-Bueno ¿y tu quien te crees, yo no necesito de tu ayuda- Si algo tengo, es que soy una persona muy explosiva y no se me controlar. Lo tome por el cuello obligándolo a que se pusiera de pie como yo lo estaba -¿Qué te pasa?- Me cuestiono en tono retador pero por supuesto que nadie ni nada podía hablarme así. Aparte, no lo tome muy fuerte

-Escúchame bien- Sentí la presencia de mi gemelo, debo reconocer que no me gusto que me conociera sacado de quicio, pero mi orgullo es primero -Yo no te estoy mintiendo porque no tengo porque hacerlo y no te atrevas a decirme que le tengo envidia o coraje a ese traidor

-Nada de eso, tus estas inventando todo; aparte… él no es así, yo sé que no te fallaría a ti porque eres su amigo

Perdí mi paciencia con Ren y le di un leve golpe que hice que cayera, un hilo de sangre corriera de su boca hasta el mentón. Que delicado es. Ren trato de regresarme el favor pero le saque la vuelta y lo volví a tirar

De la nada…. Me detuve en seco, mire por encima de mis hombros alrededor… y toda la clase nos miraba sorprendidos

**Liserg**

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?- Me cuestiono Horo en lo que yo estaba mirando hacia otro ángulo, no sé como se me ocurrió decirle… _eso_ de una forma tan posesiva-¿Y bien?-

-Tao Ren- Le respondí entre dientes… ¿Qué más podía decirle?

-¿Otra vez?... ¿Por qué todo mundo me tiene que estar recordando lo que paso con ese tipo?-Obviamente aquí ya se había enojado, y yo solo lo miraba seriamente -Ya me tienen harto con ese tipo

**Horo**

-¿Qué te hizo?- Me gire hacia Liserg, note que había hablado demás, ahora me miraba inquisitivamente; quería saberlo -Dime… ¿Qué te hizo Ren?

Nada… nada…- No supe ni porque en ese momento culpe a Ren por mi… por mi violación, es más ¡Él ni siquiera sabe, no tengo porque culparlo ¿o sí? -Regresemos al salón- No sé con que cara lo mire, que se quedo helado. Tome mis cosas y justo cuando ya hacía dado 3 pasos me tomo de la mano

-No seas así y dime que te hizo… ¿o acaso ya no confías en mí?- Le sonreí débilmente y me soltó inmediatamente -¿Qué no ves que me estas preocupando?

-Liserg… yo… gommen- Agache la cabeza, ya no quiero hacerle daño a nadie. Lyzerg me tomo por los hombros y me acerco a él lo más que pudo -¿Qué te pasa?-Nuevamente… me pongo a la defensiva

-Dime que te hizo ese sinvergüenza para que te pusieras así

-Ya te dije que nada…- Pero no me hizo caso y presiono con más fuerza mis hombros -Suéltame ¿Quién te crees?

-Lo que tu no quieres que sea, eso me creo -No sé porque pero sentí mis mejillas un poco tibias ¿me sonroje? -Te quiero y solo te advierto que si me llego a enterar que ese Tao Len te puso un dedo encima…

-¿Qué me harás?- Escuche la voz de Ren y me dio miedo lo que pudiera pensar de esa manera en la que nos encontró a mi y a Diethel

-Algo que te juro que te va a doler

**Horo**

Mire de reojo la expresión de Ren a tal comentario y… seguía con su típica indiferencia… arqueando la ceja derecha con los labios en posición de empezar con su cinismo

-¿Y qué más?- Le interrogo Ren con un aire muy prepotente, cosa que… para mí es algo natural pero para Diethel… era una burla, después de todo… él siempre era muy respetuoso y le gusta que lo traten igual

**Liserg**

Me gire hacia el cotizado ojinegro… con ambas manos lo tome por las mejillas… me acerque a él simulando que iba a besarlo, claro, yo soy un caballero y nunca lo besaría sin su consentimiento, ahora… solo quería hacer enojar a ese Tao

**Ren**

Me quede quieto y serio… no sabia ni que pensar acerca de ello… vi como Horo cerro sus ojos… y… ¿esperaba el beso?

**Horo**

Cerré los ojos con fuerza… no sabia lo que iba a pasar… ¿Ren haría algo?... ¿Liserg que iba a hacerme?... tengo miedo que se repita lo que me paso y… delante de Ren…

**Ren**

Pensaba gritarle a Diethel que se detuviera ya que todo me parecía que iba en cámara lenta

En eso note como jalaron delicadamente a Liserg hacia atrás

-¡Que bueno que te encuentro Liserg!

Era Hao…

**Hao**

Tome al ingles por sorpresa antes de que siguiera con su _labor_. Empecé a decirle tarugada y media… bueno, ni tanto… porque era cierto… verdad estúpida pero hecho duro

-Vamonos de aquí y luego te explico- Le dije a modo amistoso, coloque uno de mis brazos sobre sus hombros, lo atraje hacia mi para alejarlo de, para mí lo es… _peliazul propiedad del Tigrecito gruñón_

-Hao, ahora no ¿quieres?

Note que mi amigo el ingles se molesto pero aun así le diría lo que me paso, que cabe mencionar muy estúpida excusa para ponerle el rostro blanco y llevármelo para dejar solo a los otros dos. Tengo que ayudarlos a pesar de que Ren este un _poquito_ enojado

Lo solté; lo mire lo más serio que pude… mi actuación del siglo, ya que tanto como Len y Horo me observaban con suspenso… ¡Soy el mejor actor! jajaja

-Me expulsaron- Y… efectivamente… Liserg abrió los ojos más de lo normal, se puso pálido. Horo me miro apenado por lo sucedido, Ren… con frustración en la mirada

-Ven, vamos a hablar con el director… algo debemos intentar-Obviamente, yo puse cara de melancolía y Liserg con su _gran optimismo_ me jalo de ahí.

Me gire un poco y le guiñe el ojo al Tao, quien… solo se sonrojo y miro de reojo a Horokeu que recogía sus cosas

**Ren**

-Te felicito-Le dije sarcásticamente al tiempo que le aplaudía y el _gran Usui_ me miraba confundido -Si, por tu nuevo… ¿Cómo decirlo?... ¿prospecto?-

-No sé de que me hablas- Me respondió, según él, muy indiferente -Nos vemos luego

-Espera…- Le ordene, pero no se detuvo solo anduvo a paso lento -Todavía te importo ¿no es así?- Horo se giro lentamente pero solo me miro secamente y siguió caminando-¿Eso como lo tomo?... ¡Ja, no me digas que te da miedo responder-

**Horo**

Me detuve en seco, escuche como se acercaba lentamente; no puedo negar que me puse nervioso ¿por qué? no lo sé

-Ya deja de molestarme ¿quieres?

Ante esto, Ren solo suspiro sarcásticamente… pero… sin molestia… parecía que solo se burlaba de mi necedad, sin que me sintiera ofendido

-Solo te hice una pregunta…solo responde con un simple Sí o No-

-No…

Conteste, según yo, muy enojado… pero en verdad quería… quería reírme… es extraño pero en ese momento sentí como si fuéramos los mismos de hace un año; en los cuales primero me mostraba serio y cuando según yo, Ren se preocupaba me empezaba a reír y el solo se enojaba por jugar con él

-Mmm…-Medito algo malhumorado, pero no me importo -Como sea, no me interesa y déjame decirte que, creo yo… tu quieres decirme todo lo contrario-

Lo reconozco…no entendí nada de eso… solo me sentía feliz por sentirme el mismo Usui Horokeu que antes, pero… tome mis cosas y lo deje solo

_Continuara…_

¡Sigan leyendo!

**Grazzie x yomu**


	9. Quiero verte

**TRASTORNOS**

**Notas del Autor**

Universo Alterno. HOROxREN. Seguimos con los POV's Y esta vez en letra cursiva para hacer la aclaraciones mías con otra letra. Gommen por la demora, pero ya saben que con el asunto de las vacaciones y luego entrar a la preparatoria no deja tiempo para subir los capítulos.

**Nanelita:** _La verdad como tu dices, sin ofender, pero me viene valiendo lo que dijiste y si por esta historia tengo la cantidad de review's que ves, es por algo ¿no te parece? sin embargo, la pareja quedara junta y aparecerá junta cuando se me de la gana. Sino sabes cual es la temática mejor ahórrate el comentario. No pierdas el tiempo mandando este tipo de cosas que la verdad me las paso por el arco del triunfo. Gracias por el review me encanto ¡jajaja!_

A los demás usuarios así como anónimos, ¡los amo! por favor, ignoren esta respuesta al único RR que, creo yo, necesitaba una buena respuesta.

Arigatougozaimazu x sus RR

**--------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 9: Quiero verte**

**-------------------------------------**

_Ha pasado una semana desde que expulsaron a Hao y desde que Ren ya no se aparece por estos rumbos; de hecho… creo que ya se dio de baja. Liserg ultimadamente ya no me trata como antes, desde aquel día que me dijo lo que sentía por mi… no sé… creo que se quiere tomar un papel que no le corresponde._

-Hola, ¿Cómo estas?- Me _dijo en lo que me sonreía como siempre_-¿Te sucede algo?-_Me interrogo, de hecho… ya iba a empezar_-¿Por qué te quedas callado?

-Nada, estoy bien… no te preocupes

-Es que como no quieres que me preocupe si todo este tiempo te ves distraído, como que estas en otro mundo-_Insistió pero no me importo. Le respondí con una sonrisa y el también, se trago el cuento._- ¿Te parece si te dejo solo? Tengo que ir por unas cosas

Para nada-_Respondí alegremente, según yo; aunque me seguía preocupando la falta de Ren en el colegio_

---------------

_Deje a Horo en el salón con el tonto pretexto de que iba por cosas pero en verdad… lo deje solo porque siento que lo apantallo demasiado. Algo raro estaba ocurriendo con su actitud, sin embargo no me sorprendería que fuese por Tao Ren, después de todo ese tipo siempre causa problemas._

-Hola, hola-_Y ahí estaba Hao, tan sonriente y prepotente como siempre. Me acerque y nos saludamos, digamos que conversamos unos instantes de cualquier tontería_-¿Podrías entregarle esto a Horokeu?

_Me sorprendí que Hao le mandase algo, nunca fueron amigos tan allegados para que se mandasen ese tipo de cosas._

-Claro y… ¿se puede saber que dice?-_Obviamente me miro con reproche y opte por guardar la carta que me dio_

-Es urgente que la lea, te agradeceré si se la entregas en cuanto lo veas

_Me pareció algo raro el modo en que cambio de actitud, pero… _

-Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo por un certificado de las materias que curse, tu sabes, lo necesitan en mi nuevo colegio-_Me contesto algo incomodo, sentí lastima por el… ya iban 4 veces que lo cambiaban de colegio en este año, aunque… algo me dice que no se olvidara de ciertos individuos como lo hizo con sus ex amigos_

-Me llamas luego ¿no? es que me tengo que ir-_Hao me sonrió y yo retrocedí con gracia al tiempo que le hacia un ademán con la mano_

------------

-Toma, te lo manda Hao--_Tome la dichosa nota sin interés. Yo solo quiero saber que le paso a Ren… o al menos saber si esta bien_-¿No la piensas leer?-_Le mire con fastidio, ya esta llegando al limite de meterse hasta en lo que no le importa, sino la quiero leer ¿Qué?_

Ahh… luego, luego-_Le dije indiferente. Solo quiero un poco de privacidad. Me fui al baño, quizás ahí no me seguiría_-

_Camine por lo pasillos hasta llegar al baño, no te que por fin… ¡Liserg no me siguió! Sé que quizás esa es la manera de demostrarme cuando "me quiere", siempre cuidándome de todo y todos._

_Es cómico y algo incomodo; lo cómico es porque yo también así seguía a Ren al punto de saber y todo lo que hacía; solo por eso no le digo nada y lo incomodo es porque ya no estoy acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención como cuando estaba en el equipo de fútbol._

_A veces pienso que poco a poco recupero mi personalidad, antes me parecía que en cualquier momento Liserg intentaría pues… hacerme... eso pero ahora ya hasta risa me da, ósea en la escuela si estoy que estallo de coraje pero cuando llego a casa… me da risa, me recuerda viejos tiempos._

_Abrí la nota o carta, no sé que intento hacer Hao porque estaba muy maltratado el papel_

_No puedo creer lo que dice…_

--------------

_Ya llevamos media hora de clase y Horo no regresa..._

-Oye Yho, ¿no crees que Usui ya se demoro?-_Le pregunte a Yho quien… casi se quedaba dormido a mitad de la clase_-Hey-Bostezo durante un buen rato y después se giro a verme-

-Tranquilízate Liserg, seguramente ya ha de estar en la dirección esperando a que le permitan pasar a la siguiente clase ¿no crees?

-Tienes razón-_No, no tenía razón. Estoy convencido que él no está ahí y si lo esta… ¿Por qué no han mandado el justificante que por retardo no entrara? Quiero verlo… y lo haré_-Oye Yho, ¿un buen pretexto para pasar por la dirección?-_Le susurre, de hecho… todo a sido a puro susurro y quien nos viera pensaría que le digo cosas lindas al oído porque Yho siempre sonríe melosamente_

-Mmm… di que te sientes muy mal o algo así-_Suena algo ilógico que le obedeciera pero seguí su consejo y después de 5 minutos de teatro con el profesor ya me encontraba en la puerta de la dirección que daba camino a la dichosa enfermería_

----------

¿Qué haces aquí?-_En cuanto lo vi casi me da un infarto, no puedo creer que no se cansa de seguirme_

Según voy a la enfermería, pero en verdad quería ver que estabas haciendo, ¿sabes que hoy teníamos un breve examen rápido?-_En honor a que yo también seguía así al Tao, no le reclame su acoso o lo que intentase_-

-Lo olvide, aunque yo ya me voy a mi casa-_Inmediatamente Liserg abrió los ojos más de acostumbrado_-Creo que hay problemas ahí y… necesito irme

¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar, lo que sea tu solo dime-_Sentí pena por él, me conmueve demasiado y cuando no se muestra posesivo hasta ternura me provoca. Yo también me veía así, pobre Ren_

-No es nada grave, no te preocupes

-De todas formas, si necesitas algo me avisas

_Justo cuando iba a repetir que no había de que preocuparse, salio el director y nos miro algo irritado, posteriormente paso a Liserg a la dichosa enfermería mientras este alardeaba_

Ahora en las calles se veía como un joven estudiante iba caminando algo preocupado al tiempo que releía una nota que llevaba en las manos

_Todavía no puedo creer lo que me mando decir Hao, no puedo creer que mis padres se hayan enterado de que abusaron de mi; debo admitir que me da algo de vergüenza verlos a la cara pero… ¿Qué importa si ya paso? De hecho, ya hasta siento que no me importa, es como si solo fuera un mal sueño que tuve._

_Siento que poco a poco esta volviendo el viejo yo que era antes y con eso me basta para volver a empezar._

----------

-Llévense a Pilika a la casa, no es sano para ella ver esto, yo les llamo cuando todo este más tranquilo-Dijo la madre los Tao-Hijo, trata de entender a la señora, tu sabes que a veces los adultos hablamos solo por hablar

Tanto como los hermanos Tao y la peliazul subieron a una camioneta la cual era conducida por Tao Jun. Todos habían estado en la casa de los Usui.

_Yo tuve la culpa… yo fui el causante de lo que le paso a Horo, ahora entiendo el porque de su rechazo… me siento tan mal por él, si tan solo lo hubiese sabido antes estoy seguro que todo sería diferente_

-Ren...-_Me llamo Pilika algo apenada_-Sé que mi madre te dijo muchas cosas pero yo creo que no fue la culpa de nadie, después de todo…-_Lo analizo un poco para buscar las palabras adecuadas, aunque no serían suficientes para que dejara de llorar silenciosamente_-Tu familia nos esta ayudando y por mi madre te pido una disculpa, espero que entiendas que esta alterada por lo que se acaba de enterar

_Yo solo mire por la ventana del auto, en verdad digan lo que digan nunca olvidare como me lo recrimino. Seguramente Horo se debió sentir mal todo este tiempo y yo comportándome como un completo imbécil._

-Hermano-_Ahora era mi hermana la que trataba de reconfortarme_-Se que te sientes culpable pero mientras Horokeu no te lo haya echado en cara eso significa que para él tu no eres el culpable-_Y así empezó otro discurso, ¿Qué nadie entendía que sus palabras no me eran suficientes?_

_Mi hermana se dedico una sonrisa alentadora _

-Jun tiene razón, aparte de que mi hermano te quiere mucho

_Eso no era cierto, él no me quería en lo más mínimo, nadie sabía como nos tratábamos; de hecho ni yo lo quería sin embargo… me preocupa. O bueno… ya no se ni lo que siento, a veces me siento vacío_

-¿Ves, Ren? Nadie tiene la culpa de lo que paso

_Me pregunto que habrá sentido, ¿le habrá causado mucho dolor, ¿en que estaría pensando cuando sucedió, ¿habrán forcejeado mucho tiempo, ¿lo habrá golpeado ese desgraciado para obligarlo? Un sin fin de imágenes pasaron por mi cabeza._

Llegaron a lo que era la residencia de los Tao, donde posteriormente se quedaría un par de horas Pilika a cargo de Jun y Ren. Bajaron en silencio, algo incómodos por la situación en la que se veían. Todo había sucedido tan rápido.

_Soy un completo inútil, no puedo hacer nada bien… primero le causo un gran problema a mi familia luego por mi culpa violaron a... a Horo después recaigo con mi tratamiento y me ausento una semana del colegio… ¿Por qué mi vida es una completa porquería?_

-¿No piensas entrar?-_Me llamo mi hermana ya desde la puerta, me miro algo confundida_-¿Ren?-_No sé porque pero me di la vuelta y me fui corriendo_-¡Ren!

_A pesar de los gritos de mi hermana no me detuve seguí corriendo y sentí como las lagrimas se deslizaban poco a poco. Estoy harto de todo y de todos, no volveré nunca, odio tener la culpa de todo_

-----------

_A cada paso que voy siento que se aproxima un mar de problemas con mis padres ¿Cómo habrá reaccionado mi mamá, ¿Cómo habrá reaccionado mi padre? Y… mi hermana… ¿lo sabrá o habrá perdido la imagen que tiene de mi? Y lo que más me preocupaba… ¿Cómo se enteraron si nadie lo sabía? Claro, a excepción del desgraciado ese y Hao que prometió explicármelo todo_

¡Horo!-_Escuche la voz de Tamao, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba abrazándome_-"Perdóname… se lo que paso y me siento mal por haberte dicho lo que sentía por ti justo cuando tu te sentías tan mal…-_Delicadamente se alejo de mi y yo le sonreí como si nada_-…

Descuida, ya paso y no me importa en lo absoluto-_De repente la situación me pareció completamente ridícula ¿y ella como se entero?_-Y tu como sabes acerca de… eso

¿No lo sabes?-_Me observo notoriamente sorprendida, y después su mirada se hizo tristemente avergonzada. Que chica tan rara_-Él que te…-_Se trabo un poco buscando las palabras indicadas lo que me pareció gracioso y me daban ganas de reírme pero… era una situación seria así que tenia que comportarme_

-Ya pues, el que me violo-_Intervine en su cruce de palabras, me miro sorprendida y agradecida por la ayuda_-Él tipo ese, ¿que?

Él tipo ese era mi tío político y… falleció hace un par de días-_Ahora si era yo el impresionado… todo este tiempo ese desgraciado había estado tan cerca de mi; aunque suene mal, me alegro que este muerto_

-¿Y de que se murió?-_Tamao me miro asombrada ¿Por qué? supongo que porque lo menos que me debería importar saber acerca de mi violador_-Perdona… sé que le debes tener respeto, gommen

-Al contrario, no me interesa-_¡Apocalipsis! Para que Tamao diga algo así de alguien está muuuy difícil_-Y se suicidio y me entere porque… bueno, donde encontraron su cuerpo encontraron una carta como si fuera una despedida y ahí hablaba mucho de ti, de hecho, hasta había una foto tuya. Como él estaba casado con la hermana de mi padre pues… le dieron aviso a él-_Yo sabia que hace dos años había fallecido su tía en una accidente, pero nunca lo conocí a él_

_Estaba sorprendido… realmente sorprendido pero… ya esta muerto así que no me queda de otra que sentirme bien ya que por lo menos pago lo que me hizo, bueno de ese modo lo siento_

-Mmm… que cosas ¿no te parece?

-Si, de hecho y ¿A dónde ibas?-_Me pregunto al tiempo que se acomodo curiosamente el cabello_-

-A casa ¿y porque faltaste?-_Ella rió, no sé que noto de gracioso en mi pregunta_

Lo que pasa es que mi padre al enterarse de eso pues le llamo a los demás miembros de la familia y mi madre decidió que no sería bueno que asistiera a clases en una situación como está; así que decidí dar un paseo-_Miro con pena su reloj y advirtió que tenia que ir a comprar unas cosas, no me ofrecí a acompañarla y me despedí con un ademán. Haría lo mismo que ella._

_Antes de enfrentarme a los problemas que vienen, iré a dar un paseo. Quien sabe y me encuentre a alguien más ¿no? Ya es tiempo que Ren sepa lo que siento de una manera formal. Hoy me siento como el mismo de hace un año y así quiero decirle lo que siento por él, sin duda hoy será el día._

El chico peliazul siguió caminando varias cuadras, pensando en lo que diría en su casa y el porque de habérselo guardado tanto tiempo. Ya no le dolía tanto como antes, según él, pero eso solo era su mecanismo de defensa.

Al dar la vuelta en una esquina vio al chino que iba corriendo; lo siguió con la mirada al tiempo que se acercaba hacia él; noto que Ren corría sin fijarse en la dirección quizás estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se daba.

Fijo su mirada hacia el semáforo que cambio a verde y los autos que apenas venían llevaban cierta velocidad, volvió a dirigir su mirada al Tao y este apenas iba a cruzar la calle

-¡REN QUITATE!

---------

_Me detuve casi a la mitad de la calle… veo que los autos se aproximan y empiezan a gritarme que me haga a un lado las personas que están del otro lado de la acera; noto que la conductora esta buscando algo en su bolso y no sabe que pronto me quitara la vida o quien, tal vez y solo me fracture algo… aunque prefiero lo primero_

_Cierro los ojos y… aunque suene estúpido… sigo pensando en Horokeu… no puedo creer que hasta en estos momentos en los que me estoy muriendo por dentro sigo pensando en ese cabezota_

_El auto se aproxima y su conductora sigue buscando algo en el bolso, no se preocupa por mirar al frente ya que sabe que es un lugar de línea recta… que estúpida_

-¡Cuidado, Ren!

_Abro los ojos de golpe, y siento como Horo me da un fuerte empujón que hace que salga de la línea en la que viene el auto. Solo siento un golpe en la cabeza_

_No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero ahora me encuentro en los brazos de un enfermero que esta llamando a sus compañeros… me giro un poco al recordar que Horo me quito del paso. El lugar esta rodeado de personas, no me dejan ver pero…_

-¿Cómo esta aquel chico?

_Le pregunto el enfermo que me revisaba a uno de sus compañeros y este solo movió la cabeza negativamente… Siento una fuerte punzada en el pecho, que no sea lo que estoy pensando_

_Continuara…_

¡Sigan leyendo!

**Grazzie x yomu**


	10. ¡No hay problema!

**TRASTORNOS**

**Notas del Autor**

Universo Alterno. HOROxREN. Ahora les presentare los POV's con letra manuscrita para poder hacer unas aclaraciones mías en la narración. ¡Este es el penúltimo capítulo, no se pierdan el final!

Arigatougozaimazu x sus RR

**----------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 10: ¡No hay problema!**

**-----------------------------------------**

-Buenos días, tonto ¿Cómo te sientes?

_Vaya manera de saludarme ¿no? y quien más podría ser que Asakura Hao quien estaba sentado al lado de mi cama desde hace no se cuanto tiempo_

-Hola…-_Me talle los ojos y trate de colocarme lo más parecido a la palabra sentarse, tenia mucho sueño_-¿Cómo el hiciste para que te dejaran entrar?

-La verdad me escabullí como pude-_Me guiño el ojo y saco unos dulces de la bolsa de su pantalón_-Come alguno. Supongo que aquí no dan nada de eso

-Tienes razón-_Respondí animado_-Hace 3 semanas que solo me dan comida asquerosa-_Lloriquee_

-Lo sé, yo también estuve un tiempo hospitalizado, pero lo mío fue durante casi un año-_Le mire sorprendido, aunque no le pregunte por respeto_

-¿Y que nuevas me traes?-_Cambie de tema con agilidad_

-Nada, solo vengo a contarte como estuvo todo

_Era cierto, ya llevábamos viéndonos alrededor de una semana y nunca tocamos el tema, no es que no nos gustase sino que siempre había venido acompañado de mi mamá quien no me dejaba ni un segundo a solas con él_

-Se supone que…-_Lo analizo unos segundos y me mostró una sonrisa picara_-¿No prefieres el resumen?

-Por mi esta bien

_Tomo aire, ladeo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha como para quitarse el estrés o algo así, y me dijo lo más rápido posible_

-Se supone que encontraron el cadáver del tipo justo al lado de un carta donde venia lo que te había hecho aparte de que puso varios tuyos. Yo supe de la muerte del tío este porque mi madre realizo la autopsia y la madre de Tamao es de esos que buscan evidencias, jeje y…

-Se les dice…-_Pero Hao me tapo la boca y siguió_

-¡Shhh! Da igual como se les diga, ya voy a lo mejor de lo sucedido. Y como ambas te conocen pues hicieron varias investigaciones descubriendo que no había ningún acta por tu violación así que pensaron que…

-Necesitaría un tratamiento psicológico ¿no?-_Interrumpí sin mayor preámbulo, en lo que le mostraba una sonrisa divertida_

-Eso, pero déjame terminar. Total que tengo entendido que dieron aviso a tu casa justo cuando tus papás estaban reunidos con los de Ren, así que de ahí ya supieron todos-_Y después agrego con cierta complicidad y dijo casi a modo de chiste, como si fuera divertido_-Con decirte que hasta tu hermana se tuvo que ir un tiempo con los Tao, claro, por lógica Tamao ya sabe y mi hermano

-¿En serio se fue ahí?

-Sí, es más… hasta Ren fue por ella

-¿Y tu como lo sabes?-_Le cuestione a modo divertido, pero solo arqueo una ceja de despecho_

-Porque llame para hablar con Ren cuando me entere de todo

-¿Cómo?

-Si, en cuanto me entere supuse que Ren se pondría mal, tu sabes… eso de sentirse culpable jajajajaja ya vez como le encanta echarse todo el paquete encima-_Ahora lo entendía… Hao era intimo de Ren, ¡ja! Y yo creyendo que el Tao había separado la grandiosa amistad de él y Liserg_-"Y claro, como buen amigo que soy… quería evitar que se sintiera así, pero fue muy tarde… tu mamá tomo represaría en contra suya ¿sabes?"

-Cierto, pero me dijo que ya se disculpo y que por lo sucedido con el accidente…

-La familia de los Tao esta cubriendo los gastos-_Concluyo Hao con cierto brillo en sus ojos, algo gracioso en él_-Vaya… creo que al final todo, este asunto esta viento en popa ¿no?

-Supongo que si, oye…"-_Creo que me sonroje porque Hao me miro melosamente, como si supiera lo que iba a decir_-Y Ren… ¿Cómo esta?

-Jajajajaja, sabía que preguntarías eso-_Le hice un puchero_-Bueno, bueno; verás… al principio si estaba así que casi se daba un tiro, pero como lo mandaron con su psiquiatra, supongo que ya esta bien; de hecho hasta se ve más animado que nunca"

-Mmm… que bien-_Sentí feito, entonces no le preocupaba_

-Y aquí entre nos-_Se acerco y me dijo en un susurro de complicidad_-Creo que tendrá una cita con alguien ¿sabes?-_Me guiño el ojo con coquetería_

_Sentí una pulsada… ¿Ren tenia novia?... ¿a quien le habrá pedido una cita? Y… ¿Qué es eso de que esta más animado que nunca? Se supone que…bueno, yo pensé que estaría preocupado por mi y ahora viene Hao y me dice que saldrá con alguien_

-Mmm… ya es tarde-_Cuando acorde, ya estaba Hao viendo su celular_-Si, muy tarde. Nos vemos luego ¿de acuerdo?

-Esta bien, ¿Cuándo vuelves?

-Espero que mañana, ¿esta bien? O si quieres puedo regresar por la noche-_Me propuso ya con solo la cabeza asomada dentro mi habitación. Le sonreí_

-Vale, te esperare

_Ahora me he vuelto a quedar solo. Que mala suerte la mía. Espero que… Ren venga a verme, sin embargo, ¡hoy tendrá una cita! Así que dudo que se acuerde que existo ¿no? Entonces… llamare a Liserg_

Dos horas después…

En la residencia de los Tao, en la recamara del más pequeño de aquella familia, se encontraba recostado sobre su cama

_Baka, baka, baka… ¿con que cara iré a verlo, ¿Qué le diré?_

-Hola, mi tigrecillo favorito-_Escuche la voz burlona de Hao. Ladee la cabeza y lo mire asomado en la puerta_-¿Sabes? Solo quería saber si ya estabas listo

-No… ya no quiero ir

-¿Qué, venga no me hagas esto…-_Me miro molesto pero no me importo_-Yo ya le adelante la noticia-_Ahora lo mire boquiabierto, como pudo decirle_-Así que mejor ponte tu mejor ropa y ve

-¿Por qué le dijiste?"

-Porque suponía que me saldrías con estas cosas-_Refunfuño, para entonces… yo ya estaba como loco buscando algo decente que ponerme_-¡Bah! Ya ponte lo que sea, pero date prisa ¿quieres?

-Calla. Estoy pensando-_Y era verdad a pesar de que el Asakura me veía con reproche_-Ahora… ¿Qué me pongo?

_Era vergonzoso, pero siento que ahora parecía la típica colegiala que tendrá su primera cita, o al menos Hao me miro con una de esas muecas que dice No seas ridículo pero que va, quiero verme bien… por lo menos hoy_

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… te ayudare a vestirte-_Admitió el Asakura en lo que yo lo miraba con agradecimiento. Soy muy modoso con mi apariencia_

De vuelta en el hospital, en al habitación del Usui se podía ver como estaba el mencionado junto con el peliverde, quien mantenía sus manos entre las rodillas, con la mirada fija al ojinegro

-Por eso… quería pedirte una disculpa, agradezco tus atenciones y todo eso porque yo he hecho lo mismo ¿sabes?-_Le dije, tratando de no parecer grosero, pero Liserg parecía cada vez más sorprendido_-Espero que lo entiendas

-Si, de hecho… solo acepte venir hasta aquí para despedirme

-¿Cómo?-_Ahora si me gire para verlo, pero… se veía taaaan tranquilo, que casi suelto una carcajada; lo sé, soy algo tonto porque suelo reírme de todo_-¿Te vas?

-Sí, regreso a mi tierra natal-_Le hice una mueca de confusión. Quiero saber más, que me diga más_-Mis padres consiguieron un buen trabajo allá, y como querían darme una sorpresa… hasta apenas ayer me lo dijeron

-Mmm… no sé ni que decirte

-No te preocupes, solo quiero que sepas que he pensado mucho en todo lo sucedido, he llegado a la conclusión del mal que hice y que… ese no soy yo

-Lo sé-_Le sonreí nerviosamente_-Supongo que por eso asuste a varios

-Vaya que si ¿eh?-_Me devolvió una sonrisa muy característica de él_-Ojala podemos volver a ser amigos y que perdones mi pésimo comportamiento para contigo

-Venga, no hay problema, no necesitas disculparte-_Su rostro se mostró aliviado_-¿Y ya te despediste de los demás?

_Su rostro volvió a reflejar angustia, supuse que era por todo el revoltijo que causo con Ren y Hao. Me miro y me puso cara de Dame un consejo así que le sonreí haciéndole ademán que me contara lo sucedido_

-Con Ren supongo que todo quedo bien, me disculpe y él hizo lo mismo, aunque siento que aun hay resentimiento

-¿Y con Hao?

-Ese es el problema, ahí es donde quede mal… hablamos y todo, de hecho, me dijo que él también se mostró hipócrita conmigo en varias ocasiones

-Mmm…-_Espete con aire pensativo_

-Así que me dijo que mejor quedáramos como simples compañeros y que no me preocupara por la amistad que un día hubo entre nosotros ya que no regresare por estos rumbos"-_Aquí Liserg tomo un poco de aire y agrego_-Supongo que tiene razón

-Lo único que te puedo recomendar es que dejes que pase un tiempo y ya después hables con él, tú sabes, deja que se le quite lo sentido

-Ay gracias Horo

_Se levanto de su asiento y… me abrazo… no es que me sorprendiera la actitud pero si la forma en que lo siento. Por primera vez no me abraza con un cierto toque de que soy de su propiedad, sino que lo hace como uno de esos abrazos que se dan cuando tienes mucho tiempo de no ver a alguien que conoces de toda la vida._

-De nada. Para eso son los amigos ¿no?-_Conteste aun abrazándonos como grandes y… vi en la puerta a Ren, llevaba una pequeña caja en las manos y me miraba con los ojos abiertos como plato_-Ren…

_Al instante Liserg se separo de mí para ver a quien llame, me miro confundido. Ren se fue sin decir nada… ni un hola o sonrisa alguna_

-¿Lo esperabas?-_Negué con la cabeza_-Que raro…

_Ahora ya lo entendí todo, a lo que Hao me había dicho en la mañana, ¡Ren iba a verme a mí! Y ahora… salio molesto, pero ¿Por qué?_

-Ya es tarde, tengo que regresar a empacar algunas cosas. Hasta la próxima_-Liserg se despidió con una sonrisa, y se retiro_

Ya fuera del hospital…

-¡Qué rápido, y dime ¿Qué te dijo, Ren?

_Me seguí de largo. Estoy molesto, me siento estúpido por haber venido a visitar a Horokeu pensando que quería verme, pero no es así_

-¡Hey, Ren, ¿Por qué esa cara? Respóndeme ¿Qué te dijo?

-Estaba con Liserg-_Me limite a responderle al Asakura_

-¿Y, no me vayas a decir que te pusiste celoso y que ahora ya no harás lo que me habías dicho que casi practicabas todo el día"

-No, ya olvídalo, es más… no sé ni para que vine a perder el tiempo-_Sentí como me jalo para regresar al interior del hospital, pero con un movimiento brusco hice que me soltara_-¿Dónde hay un bote de basura?

-¿Para que?_-Me miro confundido y cuando noto como avanzaba hacia un deposito de basura, se acerco a mi para detenerme_--No estés de exagerado, es más… no sabes ni de que estaban hablando o porque viste eso así que no tires lo que le has traído

-¿Qué más da?

_Y así me aleje, escuchaba que Hao me llamaba pero no me importo. Tome un taxi y regrese a casa. Ya no me esforzaría otra vez, ahora tendría que hacerlo él._

_Llegue a mi casa y me pase casi todo el resto del día encerrado en mi alcoba, dieron las 5.30 de la tarde y… me sigo sintiendo mal, no triste… sino que es de esas veces que sientes que has pasado una gran vergüenza y que te han humillado_

-Ren, te buscan

_Escuche el grito de mi hermana fuera de mi habitación, solo le respondí que dijera que estaba dormido, pero insistió tanto que salí y cual fue mi sorpresa…_

-Que bueno que te encuentro, vamos al hospital-_Liserg tomo de mi mano y cuando dio el primer paso, noto que yo seguía inmóvil_-¿Qué sucede?

-Primero, no pienso ir a ese lugar, segundo, suéltame y tercero… dile a Horo que...

-YA-_Lo mire dudoso, ¿Por qué ahora de la nada le salio lo malo?_-No te pregunte que si querías ir, es que vamos a ir y punto

-¿Vas a obligarme?

-No, porque sé que quieres ir, sé que quieres verlo

-Liserg, mejor ya déjalo así, ahora me duele la cabeza y tengo cosas más importantes que hacer ¿quieres?

-Horohoro quiere verte... Bueno, quería verte pero cuando te fuiste, debiste ver con que cara lo dejaste…-_Suspire y… accedí a ir a ver a Horo, y bueno… en verdad si que quería verlo y hablar con él para aclarar todo_

_Cuando llegamos vi como iban de la salida los Asakura, ambos ya se veían cansados. Hao me sonrió satisfecho por mi presencia ahí e Yho se limito a saludarme con un movimiento con su mano en lo que bostezaba_

-Te deseo mucha suerte y nuevamente, perdona los malos momentos que te hice pasar-_Se despidió de mi Liserg una vez que los Asakura se fueron_

-Que va, no hay problema-_¿De donde me salio la frase alentadora? No lo sé, pero lo abrace y el a mi, después de todo… creo que fue muy divertida su estancia en mi vida y le dio cierto giro_

Dentro de la habitación…

_Al parecer mi madre no vendrá hoy. Que alivio, adiós sermones de comportarme adecuadamente. _

_¿Donde esta, ¿Dónde lo habré dejado? Busco el control para ver la televisión y no encuentro nada… es incomodo tener un dolor –leve- en las costillas, pensándolo bien… creo que ya ni es dolor, es de lo mismo consentido que me han tenido aquí, que ya todo me duele._

_Escucho como se abre, supongo que es mi enfermera_

-¿Sabes, Naomi? no encuentro el control remoto ¿podrías echarme una mano?- _Decía en lo que me asomaba por debajo de las sabanas_-Perder el control es lo peor que me ha pasado desde que llegue-_Le dije divertidamente. Al volver a acomodar mis sabanas note que no era ninguna Naomi Shingaki, mi enfermera personal, sino…_-Ren…

-Hola, ¿puedo pasar?_-Asentí aun con cara de asombro. Se sentó en la cama, a mi lado_

-Ren… yo…-_Ohh no, creo que ya me pasa lo mismo que a Tamao. Ataque de nervios_

_Nos miramos en silencio, por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo sentía como mi corazón empezaba a latir muy rápido. Tome un poco de aire justo cuando apenas iba a hablar, Ren me negó con la cabeza y aunque parezca el fin del mundo… Me sonrió ampliamente, con una sonrisa que casi me derrito y agrego con delicadeza_

-Perdona por llegar tarde a mi cita

_Parecerá que soy un cursi, meloso, romántico y dramático de primera, pero cuando dijo esto… llore de la emoción y le respondí animadamente_

**¡No hay problema!**

_Y lo abrace, lo bueno es que fue correspondido mi abrazo porque de lo contrario si hubiese llorado en serio. Me siento tan feliz, estoy satisfecho_

_Continuara…_

¡Sigan leyendo!

**Grazzie x yomu**


	11. Ignorándote

**TRASTORNOS**

**Notas del Autor**

Universo Alterno. HOROxREN. POV's en letra cursiva. ¡Último capítulo! Lean la nota final que les coloque ¿vale?

Arigatougozaimazu x sus RR

**--------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 11: Ignorándote**

**-------------------------------------**

_Por fin todo estaba aclarado, Ren y yo ya estábamos de maravilla, quizás no éramos una pareja todavía pero por lo menos ya nos llevábamos bien. A pesar de eso… estos tres últimos días me he sentido notoriamente triste… en ocasiones siento como si todo fuese a terminar. Hao me dijo que puede ser el miedo que tengo de estar con Ren y de empezar algo bien a lo que estaba acostumbrado, su conclusión es que era normal_

_Lo he comentado con él y me dice que es algo tonto de mi parte, y que no pasara nada que yo no quiera, a pesar de sus palabras… siento miedo…_

_Todos los días vienen a verme y estamos juntos toda la tarde. Tenemos una relación… ¿Cómo decirlo?... ¿Bonita? Si, eso. Nos contábamos todo y ¿Por qué no reconocerlo? Ya hasta nos besábamos de vez en cuando. Me causaría ilusión que me pidiese que fuera su novio._

-Hola, ¿puedo pasar?-_Lo mire contento, por fin había llegado. Cerró la puerta tras él y se sentó frente a mi_-Lamento llegar tarde pero mi madre insistía con que te trajera esto-_Saco un pequeño traste rosa. Lo abrió y mire su contenido_

-¿Pastel de fresa?

Si. Mi madre dice que un poco de dulce no le cae mal a nadie-_Era curioso pero hasta Len miraba con curiosidad el pastel, que por cierto, estaba elegantemente decorado_-Pero dime ¿y tu como has estado?

-Bien-_Y sin decir más, tome una pequeña cuchara que me dio Ren al ver mi cara de ilusión por el obsequio de su madre y empecé a comer_-¡Sugoi! Que bien cocina tu madre

-¿Sabes?"-_Empezó con su tono burlón_-Creo que serías el hijo ideal para mi madre, ella todo el tiempo cocina-_ambos nos dedicamos una sonrisa y… sonó su celular_

-No lo contestes"-_Le dije a modo de berrinche infantil_-Dedícame este ultimo tiempo a mi-_Le dije al tiempo que retomaba mi alimento. Ren apago su celular sin ni siquiera leer el mensaje_

-¿Ultimo, ¿Por qué dices eso?-_Me miro sorprendido así que le sonreí divertido_

-No sé de donde me salio, supongo que es una expresión que escuche por ahí"-_Y seguí degustando de mi postre con afán de un niño cuando le compran un nuevo juguete y tanta es su desesperación de abrirlo que no puede_

-Oye…-_Me llamo con cierto tono de seriedad_

_Deje a un lado mí comida y justo cuando me gire para verlo, me sorprendió con un beso, que, por supuesto, conseguí corresponder. Nos besamos como si nunca lo hubiéramos hecho, estaba contento, pero… lo sentí como si fuera el ultimo, lo sé, es estúpido pensar así… jejeje quizás lo siento así porque es el que más significativo que me ha dado Ren_

-------

_Me separe de él delicadamente y lo empecé a besar en cuello, sentí como se estremecía porque se pego con fuerza hacia mi, sus manos empezaron a tocar, ejerciendo cierta presión en mi espalda. Por lo visto, era la primera vez que esto le pasaba a Horokeu_

_A pesar de que estaba en cama y yo casi sentado encima de él, no nos importo. Con ambas manos empecé a introducirlas por debajo de la holgada playera que llevaba, primero lo toque con delicadeza ya después opte por acariciarlo como a mi me gustaba, sin presiones _

_Sentí que él quería hacerlo mismo porque me comenzó a subir mi camisa con cierta timidez. Volví a unir mis labios a los suyos, ambos nos fundimos ahí, ahora, en un beso envuelto de amor y pasión, no como antes, que eran tímidos y delicados_

---------------

_Lo admito, lo deseaba, deseaba tanto a Tao Ren que no me importaba que me causara cierto dolor el hecho de estar ejerciendo más fuerza y energía de la que podía. Le quite rápidamente su camisa y cayo no se donde._

_Su piel era suave, y tenía un aroma tan delicioso, empecé a besar su cuello, nunca imagine que estaría algún día así con él. Definitivamente, hoy sería suyo y el mío ¿Qué importaba el lugar donde estábamos? Supongo que de cierto modo el sentimiento de ser descubiertos por un doctor o enfermera era… excitante_

_De la nada note como Ren buscaba muy discretamente la manera de llegar a mi miembro puesto que metió una mano debajo de las sabanas y tocaba mi entrepierna delicadamente. Obviamente… no pude evitar emitir un leve suspiro casi susurro. No podía expresarme cómodamente de mi delirio en un hospital... ¿estamos de acuerdo?_

-------------

_Antes de poder empezar a complacer a mi niño, este se aparto bruscamente de mí. Lo observe impresionado por su reacción. Horo respiraba algo agitado_

-¿Qué pasa?"_-Le pregunte al tiempo que lo tomaba de ambas manos_-Sino no quieres, solo dímelo. Yo sabré esperar, Horo

_Tome sus manos y las bese como representándole mi respeto y cariño para con él, pero… él solo las soltó y aun con la respiración agitada señalo mi camisa que ya hacia en el suelo_

-Vale-_Fui por ella y me la puse nuevamente, me arregle un poco_-Hey, tranquilo, no pasa nada-_Le serví un vaso de agua y él apenas y le dio un sorbo_-¿Te sientes bien, ¿te hice daño, ¿quieres que le llame a un doctor?

-Ren… tengo miedo-_Arquee amabas cejas ante su expresión_-Cierra BIEN la puerta, por favor

-Horo, ¿Qué te sucede? Aquí no hay nada que pueda ser peligroso-_Le sonreí lo más tranquilo que pude, pero me miraba con horror_-Vamos_-Lo abrace y él apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho. Se aferro a mi por completo_-Estamos en un hospital, no hay nadie peligroso aquí, recuerda que para eso están los guardias de aquí, aparte, recuerda que por algo mi padre dejo que el ultimo piso solo fuera para ti-_comenzó a sollozar y no supe porque_-Si es por seguridad que no nos vayan a ver, descuida, le pedí a los guardias que se tomaran un descanso de 30 minutos, aun tenemos tiempo

-No me importa"-_Su voz se empezó a quebrar y me dijo casi implorando_-"Por favor, cierra bien la puerta"

_Acaricie su rostro con una mano en lo que el me tomaba de la otra y me miraba aun no miedo, y unas lagrimas posadas en sus pestañas… ¿Qué le sucedía?_

-Te am…

-¡Shhh! Escucha…-_Me interrumpió al tiempo que soltaba mi mano. Solo se escuchaban algunos pasos, a lo mejor era un grupo de enfermeros que traían a alguien de emergencia y por eso se escuchaba que corrían. Después, ya llorando me grito_-¡Date prisa!

_Cuando di el primer paso para ir hacia la puerta, Horo me jalo y me dio un sencillo pero sonoro beso, y me dejo retomar mi misión que me puso. Justo cuando estaba a dos pasos de tocar la puerta, esta se abrió de golpe_

-¡Liserg, que te sucede!-_Le grite enojado, pero me quede paralizado al verlo con un arma en las manos_-¿Q-qué haces a-quí?-_Sentí miedo_

_Sin decirme nada, levanto el arma apuntando hacia mí, queriendo darme en el cráneo. Rápidamente mire a Horo por encima de mi hombro, estaba llorando en silencio, muerto de pánico se quedo casi mudo. No podía quedarme ahí, necesitaba vivir para él_

_Escuche un leve clic que se escuchaba cuando estas a milímetros de disparar, maldito gatillo_

-¡No! Liserg, por favor, te lo suplico, no lo hagas-_Escuche la voz de Horo casi humillándose y suplicando. Escuche como se incorporaba de la cama. Si lo miraba, me podían disparar, opte por solo escuchar_

-¡CALLATE!-_Lentamente, apunto con la pistola a Horo. Sentí como varias lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas. En eso, le salto encima Hao, yo corrí a proteger a Horo_

_Ahora se porque se escuchaba que personas corrían en este piso. Hao sabía lo que haría Liserg y venia persiguiéndolo para impedirlo_

---------------

-¡Suéltame imbécil!-_A pesar de que Ren se puso delante de mi, con los brazos extendidos, vi como en un ágil movimiento, Liserg golpe a Hao en el estomago haciendo que este se doblara, rápidamente le dio con la rodilla en la cara y justo cuando tuvo el rostro de Hao a su altura…_

-----------------

_Oí un grito de Hao agudo y penetrante que me helo la sangre. Con el disparo le bolo la parte izquierda del rostro, fue tan cerca y tan rápido._

_Hao cayó y se quedo titubeando en el suelo, mejor dicho, agonizando. Siempre había sido de aspecto tan fuerte y ahora incluso lo seguía siendo, a pesar de la materia gris que de su cráneo se iba asomando por estar ahora roto. _

_Horokeu solo rompió a llorar, Liserg lo miro incrédulo con asquerosa satisfacción, yo solo me quede pasmado viendo como a pesar de que Asakura estaba ahí tirado, miraba con orgullo a Liserg. Y dijo con voz ronca a modo de susurro_

-Envidioso-_Después de esto, se quedo paralizado, con la vista perdida y varios mechones de su cabello se le estamparon al rostro por la sangre. Ya había muerto_

_Todo paso en cuestión de segundos, pero para fue todo en cámara lenta. El estallido del cráneo de mi mejor amigo, la suplica de la persona que quiero, el arma de Liserg apuntándome. Reaccione al escuchar un paso en falso de Liserg_

-¡AHORA SIGUES TU, TAO REN!-_Me gire rápidamente para verlo. Liserg tenia la mirada perdida, me miraba como si fuera un completo psicópata y lo era. Me quede petrificado, en ese instante solo empecé a escuchar como mi corazón latía lentamente._

---------------

_Mire como Ren estaba muy pálido, estaba horrorizado pero aun así seguía con los brazos extendidos, protegiéndome. Iba a gritarle que se detuviera, que no le hiciera más daño, y fue cuando vi como Liserg movió el arma a escasos centímetros hacia mí y después hacia Ren_

-Liserg, espera… no lo hagas, déjalo así

-CALLATE REN-Grito inexorable

_Vi como la mirada de Liserg cambio de una psicópata a una más escalofriante, estaba fuera de control, una mueca de un completo lunático, como si estuviese a punto de pasar el nivel de la locura_

_Estoy seguro de que Ren no escucho la leve presión del gatillo_

-PUDRETE

-------------

_Lo sabía, estaba dispuesto a todo, empecé a temblar, pero seguí protegiendo lo que más quiero y no me movería de ahí_

_Cerré los ojos lo más fuerte que pude al igual que mis puños. Lo reconozco, estaba llorando, llorando como un completo cobarde que soy, temblaba como nunca, estaba muerto de miedo. En ese momento, todo se paralizo, todo iba como en cámara lenta, escuche tres tiros_

PA, PA, PA

_Al tiempo que lo escuchaba, sentí como Horo me abrazo por la cintura y rápidamente hizo que yo ocupara su lugar en parte de atrás._

_Inmediatamente… él cayó ensangrentado y con él, yo me deje caer asombrado_

-Bien hecho, Ren-_Mire como tiro el arma y salio caminando como si nada. Se alejo silbando como cualquier chico_

_Tome a Horo entre mis brazos, lentamente sentí como me acaricio la mejilla. Llore al verlo así, era mi culpa, siempre mi culpa, si le hubiera hecho caso_

-¿Estas bien?-_Me pregunto con una sonrisa._ _No pude evitarlo, llore por él, llore porque por mi culpa estaba así, llore porque perdería lo único bueno de mí_-Lo tomare como un sí

-Perdóname-_Tocio un poco y un hilo de sangre se dejo ver_-Se supone que debí protegerte, se supone que ya estaríamos bien y que juntos ya habíamos superado todo y mira lo que te he hecho

-Descuida… yo quiero que estés bien-_Me dijo con voz ronca_-Te amo, perdóname… ya no podré entregarme a ti como quería-_Lo atraje hacia mi en un abrazo, tratando de ser lo más delicado posible por la herida que tenia. No podía dejar de llorar_-Perdóname, en verdad deseaba estar contigo

-No digas eso, te pondrás bien, ya veras_-yo tenia esa ilusión y la tendría firme a pesar de que la debilidad que sentía, a pesar de estar llorando sin control_-Podremos estar juntos, ¿te parece, mi niño?

_Tomo mi rostro con ambas manos, vi como una lagrima de deslizaba por su mejilla y me dijo ya con la voz muy débil_

-Bésame, como la primera vez ¿recuerdas?

_Sin responderle nada, lo hice, me entregue a le en ese beso. Lo tome de una mano al tiempo que lo besaba, quería sentirlo, saber que seguiría vivo en aquel beso y él me entendió porque presionaba con toda su fuerza mi mano. Lo quiero, lo amo, lo adoro y todo eso se lo demostré en aquel beso, el último. Cuando termino, me miro con ternura, a pesar de tener en mi rostro gotas de la sangre de Hao_

-Gracias-_Me sonrió dulcemente, aunque su expresión facial era de miedo_-Recuerda que esto lo hice por lo que dicen los chinos, toma en cuenta en el tipo de situación en la que te encontrabas hace un año

_Su mano hizo una fuerte presión que hizo que la mirara atento y la soltó. Quede helado, mire como cayo su delicada mano, pase a ver su rostro y ya había fallecido. Grite desesperado, grite de miedo, grite de impotencia y me quede abrazándolo, llenándolo de besos y pidiéndole perdón_

_No se porque mi mirada se paso al cadáver de Asakura Hao, mire nuevamente su rostro, que seguía con sus mechones ensangrentados en la cara, pero con la mirada hacia el arma que había quedado frente suyo_

_Esto no se quedaría así. Bese a mi niño, tome el arma y bese la mano de mi mejor y único amigo_

_Corrí lo más rápido que pude para alcanzar a Liserg y para mi buena suerte, estaba por bajar las escaleras. Al escuchar que corría hacia el se giro hacia mi con su tranquila sonrisa. Lo tome del cuello_

-¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?

-¡Je! No es más que obvio-_Empezó Liserg y sin dudarlo dos veces, puse el arma en su cuello_-Anda, dispárame

-RESPONDEME

-¿Soy tu criado? No, no lo haré-_A pesar de estar recargados en el barandal de las escaleras, Liserg fijo su mirada hacia abajo_-Ya vienen los guardias ¿Por qué no dejas que se hagan cargo de mi?

_Me llene de coraje, de ira, de rencor al tan solo recordar cada momento que pase con Horokeu, nuestro primer beso, aquel momento en la fuente cuando éramos niños, cuando lo defendí en la cafetería, cuando paso sin motivo alguno a mi casa, cuando nos besamos por ultima vez. Recordé a Hao, cuando trato de sacarme todo, cuando me ayudo a vestirme para aclarar las cosas con Horo… se me vinieron tantos recuerdos en segundos._

_Y pensé en voz alta lo ultimo que me dijo Horokeu_

-Lo que dicen los chinos en aquella situación…-_Liserg soltó una carcajada de histeria. Lo mire furioso_

-¿Y sabes el significado?-_Lo mire boquiabierto, pero quería saberlo y creo que se dio cuenta_-Ese dilema era usado en China y cuando algún chino o en este caso, alguien salvaba la vida de otra persona, desde ese instante te haces responsable de su vida

_Lo solté como por arte de magia y se fue en dirección hacia las personas de seguridad._

_Me deje caer en seco, ni siquiera sentí que cuando Liserg hablo ya había empezado a llorar. Todo este tiempo Usui Horokeu se había hecho responsable de mi y yo nunca me di cuenta… nunca me lo imagine… que estúpido fui_

_Lo que más coraje me da es que ni siquiera le dije que lo amaba y tampoco le pedí que fuera mi novio. Deje pasar tantas cosas y todo por mi estúpida vergüenza y mi estúpido orgullo._

_Si tan solo hubiera cerrado la puerta cuando me dijo… ahora que lo recuerdo… mi celular…_

_Lo saque y aun estaba en la pantalla el aviso que tenia un mensaje nuevo, lo seleccione y para mi sorpresa decía_

**Liserg va para allá armado, por favor tigrecito, llama a seguridad o la policía ¡jaja que oso hará cuando lo regañen por la pistola! Dudo que pase algo grave xD anda medio idiota nuestro Lis ¿neee?**

**Pd. Tratare de detenerlo, solo espero que no me vuele los sesos X.x jajajaja ay que cosas digo, ¿no? Un.n**

**¡¡Date prisa jeje para que veas como lo regañan! xDD**

_Si tan solo lo hubiese visto… ahora vuelvo a entender que, nuevamente, tengo la culpa_

FIN

Les agradezco de todo corazón a todas las personas que siguieron esta historia desde el principio y también a las personas que a pesar del pequeño progreso que llevaba se dieron y me dieron la oportunidad de enseñarles lo que puedo ofrecer ¿vale?

Para mi este fic fue un gran reto puesto que hay muchas historias de esta pareja que son sensacionales. Nunca creí que pudiera atraer la atención de ustedes. Ojala les haya gustado ir a mi primera historia del genero Drama/Tragedia

_**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU APOYO Y SUS GRANDES COMENTARIOS QUE ME REGALARON A LO LARGO DE ESTA HISTORIA**_


End file.
